The Ninja Turtles get a sister
by Dts17
Summary: What would it be like if the turtles had a human sister? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

The Ninja Turtles get a sister

One night on the streets of New York City, there was a little girl who was all alone. She was about 3 years old and she didn't have a place to go because her parents died when she was 2 and none of her other family members wanted to take care of her. She was wandering around the streets when all of a sudden, she was surrounded by foot ninjas. The little girl screamed, tried to run, but one foot ninja grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth. Then the little girl heard a battle cry of " Cowabunga!" and 4 humanoid turtles jumped out of nowhere and beat up the foot ninjas. The foot ninjas vanished after that and the turtles took the little girl to their lair. At first when the little girl woke up and saw the turtles, she cried. Donatellosoftly says, " It's okay, we're not going to hurt you!" " You're safe!" The little girl stops crying and falls asleep. 2 years later, the little girl was adopted by the turtles and their master and they named her Makayla. Makayla was now 5 years old and was very happy. Michelangelo says, " Raph, get her!" Raphael says, " Shut it, shell for brains, that's what I'm doing!" " Come back here, Makayla!" Makayla laughs and says, " No, Raph, get away for me!" Makayla, who is still laughing, ran upstairs into her room and shut the door. Raphael ran up the stairs after her, ran towards her room and started knocking on her bedroom door. Leonardo walks up behind Raphael and says, " Are trying to get Makayla to take a bath again, Raph?" Raphael says, " Yeah, Leo, that's what I'm trying to do!" Leonardo says, " Our little sister is so stubborn sometimes! She's almost like you, Raph!" Raphael says, " Shut it, fearless!" Leonardo ignores what his brother said and turns his attention to his little sister's closed bedroom door. He opens his little sister's door and walks inside. Makayla, being the sneaky little ninja that she was jumped on top of her older brother's shell and knocked him on the floor. She got up, laughed, sneaked past Raphael and ran downstairs. Leonardo and Raphael chased after their little sister. Leonardo says, " Don, we need your help!" Donatello comes out of his lab and joins in the chase to get their little sister. Michelangelo finally catches her, laughs, and says, " Dudes, I got her!" Makayla laughs, starts playfully kicking her legs and says, " Mikey, let go of me!" Michelangelo drags her to the bathroom, turns on the water, puts her in the tub and bathes her. After Makayla had her bath, she says, " Not cool, Mikey!" Michelangelo says, " Oh, Makayla, grow up!" Makayla says, " No, you grow up, Mikey!" Raphael says, " Why don'tcha both grow up!" Donatello says, " Raph, shut up!" Leonardo says, " Guys, cut it out!" Raphael says, " Geez Leo, ya always gotta be Mr. Boss Machine, don'tcha?" Leonardo says, " What the shell did you say, Raph?" Raphael says, " Neva mind!" Leonardo says, " That's what I thought!" Just then, they heard a loud thump coming from upstairs in Makayla's room and heard crying. Leonardo and the others went up there and found their little sister Makayla, lying on the floor crying. Leonardo says, " Makayla, what happened?" Makayla cries, " I was jumping on my bed and I fell!" Leonardo embraces her while Donatello checks her leg. Donatello says, " Her leg is not broken, just sprained!" He wraps her leg with a bandage. Makayla stops crying. After that, all 5 of them went downstairs. Days later, Makayla woke up feeling sick. She got out of bed, went downstairs and tried to pretend that their was nothing wrong with her. But when they all sat down at the table for breakfast, Donatello was the first one to notice something was not right with Makayla. Donatello says, " Makayla, are you okay?" Makayla says, " Yeah, I'm fine, Don!" Donatello says, " Are you sure? Because your face looks pale!" Makayla says, " I'm fine, Don!" Makayla froze for a second. Donatello says, " Makayla?" Makayla says, " Will you excuse me for one second?" and ran out of the kitchen. She runs to the bathroom and she throws up. Donatello runs into the bathroom, sees Makayla throwing up, kneels down next to her, rubs her back and says, " I knew something wasn't right with you, Makayla!" After Makayla was done throwing up, she says, " I feel horrible!" She starts crying and then she starts throwing up again. Leonardo comes in and says, " What's going on, Don? Is Makayla sick?" Donatello says, " Yeah, Leo!" " Can you help me carry her to her room?" Leonardo says, " Sure, Don!" Donatello and Leonardo carry their little sister to her room. They sat her down on her bed and Donatello says, " Wait here with her, Leo, I'll be right back!" Leonardo says, " Okay, Don!" Donatello leaves to go get some medicine. Makayla says, " Leo, what's going on?" Leonardo says, " You're sick, Makayla! But don't worry, Don went to get you some medicine to help you feel better!" Makayla says, " I feel like crap!" Leonardo says, " I know, but you'll feel better before you know it!" Donatello comes back with some medicine and gives it to Makayla. Then he places a trash can by her bed, kisses her forehead and leaves again. Leonardo pushes on her shoulder, telling her to lay down and take a nap. He pulls the blanket up over her, kisses her forehead and leaves. Makayla slept for a while, occasionally waking up to throw up in the trash can that her older brother Donatello left by her bed. After Makayla had her nap, she felt much better. She became perfectly healthy again. She thought to herself, " Maybe sleep is the best cure after all!" The next day, Makayla was trying to hide from her brothers. She didn't want them to find out that she got beat up by some bullies at school. She just came home from school, hid in the closet and silently cried. But her older brother Leonardo sensed that she was there, so, he walked over to the closet and opened the door to see his little sister sitting in there crying. Leonardo softly says, " Makayla, what happened?" Makayla cries, " I don't wanna talk about it!" Leonardo softly says, " Come on, you can tell me anything, I'm your older brother!" Makayla cries, " I've been having problems at school!" Leonardo says, " What kind of problems?" Makayla cries, " Some really mean boys have been picking on me, calling me names, shoving me into lockers, knocking my stuff out my hand, and making me trip so I would have my food tray come crashing on my head!" Leonardo says, " Aw, well don't let that get to you! Those boys don't see what a sweet little girl you really are!" Makayla cries, " I know but one of those boys told me that nobody loves me and that I shouldn't be living! He told me that the world would be better off without me!" Leonardo says, " Like I said before, don't let that get to you! That boy is lying! You do have people that love you very much! Me, Don, Raph, Mikey, and Master Splinter, we all love you!" " Even April and Casey like you!" " And don't forget about Klunk too! He loves you too! See?" Klunk, the family cat, crawled up in Makayla's lap, rubbed his body up against her chest and purred. This made Makayla smile. Leonardo says, " So you see, you do have people that care about you and love you very much! Now why don't you come out of the closet!" Makayla says, " Okay!" and Leonardo helps her out of the closet. Then, he notices Makayla holding her side. Leonardo says, " Makayla, why are holding your side?" Makayla says, " I don't know!" Leonardo says, " Move your hand so I can see!" Makayla moves her hand. Leonardo touches her side with his hand and Makayla says, " Ow, that hurts!" Leonardo takes his hand away and says, " Come with me, Makayla!" Makayla says, " Where are we going, Leo?" Leonardo says, " To Don's lab!" Makayla says, " Okay!" and lets her older brother take her by the hand. They walked to Donatello's lab and Leonardo knocks on the door. Leonardo says, " Hey, Don, are you in there?" Donatello says, " Yeah, I'm in here, Leo, just come in!" Leonardo and Makayla walk in and Donatello says, " So, what's going on?" Leonardo says, " Uh, Don, I think Makayla got hurt at school because she was hiding in the closet and when I pulled her out, she was holding her side!" Donatello turns to Makayla and says, " Makayla, who hurt you?" Makayla says, " It was this kid named Jerry Adams! Him and his little friends were shoving me into a locker, Jerry grabbed onto my shirt after that and punched me in the side repeatedly!" Donatello says, " Well let me look at your side okay?" Makayla says, " Okay!" Donatello starts examining Makayla's side and tells that her hip bone is not broken and that her side is just badly bruised. He puts a bandage on her side and tells her to not move around for a while. Donatello says, " Leo, carry her to the couch!" Leonardo says, " Okay, Don!" Leonardo carries his little sister to the couch. He laid her down on the couch and she tried to sit back up again. Leonardo says, " Makayla, remember what Don said, don't move around!" Makayla says, " Okay!" Leonardo tells her to lay down and go to sleep. She does and soon she was fast asleep. Later, Makayla wakes up and her side healed. She decided to go do something else. 4 years later, Makayla was now 13 years old and she was walking home from school one day when all of a sudden, she was surprise attacked by The Foot. Makayla remembered that she had learned ninjitsu from when she was younger and she sprang into action. Then, Makayla pulls out her shell cell. She tells her brothers that she was being attacked by The Foot and that they need to come and help her. Within 20 minutes, Makayla's brothers show up and all 5 of them take down The Foot. The foot ninjas go back to their headquarters and the turtles and their little sister go back into the sewers to go back to their lair. Back at the foot headquarters, Oroku Saki yells, " Why have you failed me?!" One foot ninja says, " Master, it wasn't our fault!" " It was that little girl's fault!" Oroku Saki yells, " What little girl?!" The foot ninja says, " That little girl that you requested us to bring back to you!" " She's the little sister of those mutant freaks!" Oroku Saki says, " Ah, the turtles! Capture them!" The foot ninja says, " Yes, Master!" Meanwhile, at the lair, Leonardo says, " Master Splinter, we're going out for a training run!" Master Splinter says, " Be careful, my sons!" Makayla says, " What about me?" Leonardo says, " Sorry, Makayla, you can't come!" Makayla says, " Oh, come on, Leo!" Leonardo says, " Makayla, it's too big of a risk! You'll get hurt!" Makayla says, " Leo, I'm 13 years old, I can take care of myself!" Leonardo says, " I'm sorry, Makayla, but I can't risk it! We don't want you to get hurt!" Makayla knew that there was no point in arguing with him so she respected his wishes. The turtles left the lair and Master Splinter said, " Makayla, I'm going to Ms. O'neal's to visit with her for a little bit, can you handle being alone for a while?" Makayla says, " Yes, Master Splinter!" Master Splinter says, " Behave, my daughter, I will be back!" Makayla says, " Yes, Sensei!" Master Splinter leaves the lair and Makayla was all alone. 5 hours later, her brothers and her father were still not back yet. Makayla begins to get worried that something bad happened to her family. Makayla decided to go to April's apartment to ask April if she had seen Master Splinter yet. April says, " No, he never showed up, Makayla!" Makayla says, " Oh no, this must mean that something bad must have happened!" " I've got to save my family!" April says, " Okay, let's get Casey and go find the guys!" Makayla says, " Okay!" April calls Casey and tells him that the turtles and Master Splinter have been captured by the foot and that they need to go save them. Casey says, " Yo, April, is Makayla with you?" April says, " Yes, she's fine!" " Let's just go find the guys!" Makayla, April and Casey go to the foot headquarters. Makayla knocks out the foot ninja that was guarding the door and disguises herself as a foot ninja. She tells April and Casey to hide and to jump out when she gives the signal. They hide and Makayla sneaks in. She hears her family screaming and being tortured, so, at first she acts like a foot ninja but then when The Shredder tells her to use a sword to kill her family, she takes the sword and attacks the other foot ninjas and The Shredder. The Shredder yells, " What are you doing?! I'm your master and you will obey me!" Makayla says, " No, you're not, stay away from my family!" The Shredder yells, " What are you talking about?! Who are you?!" Makayla took off the mask to reveal her face. Raphael says, " What the shell?!" The Shredder yells, " Who are you and how dare you enter my fortress?!" Makayla yells, " My name is Makayla!" One foot ninja says, " Master, it's the little sister of those mutant freaks!" The Shredder yells, " So, you're the little sister of these freaks?!" Makayla yells, " Yeah, and they're not freaks! They're my family! Now let them go, shred head!" The Shredder yells, " Never! I'm going to kill them right in front of your eyes!" Makayla yells, " Over my dead body!" She lunges at The Shredder and starts attacking him with her katana sword. Casey jumps out with a battle cry of " Goongala!" and attacks the foot ninjas. April jumps out to help Casey. Makayla sees a foot ninja about to attack her older brother Leonardo. She runs at the foot ninja and kicks him away screaming, " Get away from my brother, you mentally retarded numbskull!" Makayla frees her brother and he says, " Thanks, Makayla!" Leonardo pulls out his katana swords, frees his brothers and father, and they join in fighting the foot. After the battle, they all go back to the lair. Master Splinter says, " You were a very brave little girl, Makayla! You risked your life to save us!" Makayla says, " Thank you, Sensei!" " I couldn't have done it without the help of April and Casey!" Casey says, " Well that's what friends are for!" Makayla says, " Exactly, Casey!" Everyone laughed. 2 years later, Makayla was 15 years old. She was the same age as her brothers. One evening, Makayla was hanging out in her room just listening to her cd player when all of a sudden, her bedroom door opened and someone switched off her light. Makayla screamed. Then, she says, " Not cool, Mikey!" Someone said, " It's not Mikey, it's Leo!" Makayla walks over to her bedroom door, opens it and sees her older brother Leonardo standing there. Makayla says, " Leo, why did you flip off my light?" Leonardo says, " I flipped it off because it's time to go to bed!" Makayla says, " Well, I'm not tired so I think I will continue what I was doing!" Makayla flips her light back on. Leonardo says, " Makayla, it's bedtime so lights out!" Leonardo flips the light back off. Makayla says, " Well, I'm not going to sleep but you can!" She flips the light back on. Leonardo says, " Makayla, look, I know you're 15 years old and you're the same age as us, but you're not staying up all night!" He flips the light back off. Makayla says, " I don't care, I will do what I want! And what I want is to stay up all night so...!" She flips the light back on. Leonardo says, " Makayla, I don't want to argue with you!" He flips the light back off. Donatello walks up and says, " Would you two quit flipping the light on and off, you guys will start a fire if you don't!" Leonardo says, " Well Makayla is not listening to me! I told her to go to bed and she won't listen to me!" Donatello says, " Okay, here's an idea, both of you go to bed!" Leonardo says, " And Don, you go to bed too!" Donatello goes to his room. Leonardo says, " Makayla, go to bed!" He flips the light off. Makayla says, " No, now leave me alone, Leo!" Makayla shuts her door in her older brother's face and flips her light back on. Leonardo says, " Makayla, open this door?!" Makayla says, " No, I'm not listening, Leo!" Makayla turns up her music and tries to tune him out. Leonardo yells, " Makayla, don't you dare tune me out!" Makayla laughs. Leonardo yells, " I'm talking to you Makayla open this door right now!" Makayla ignores him. Leonardo yells, " Makayla, you're going to be in so much trouble if you don't listen to me!" Makayla continues to ignore him. Leonardo takes his foot, kicks the door open, and shuts the music off. Makayla was speechless. Leonardo says, " Makayla, come here right now!" Makayla walks over to him. Leonardo hits her. Makayla cries and says, " Why did you do that?!" Leonardo says, " I did that because you weren't listening to me!" Makayla cries and says, " That hurt, Leo!" Leonardo says, " I didn't hit you that hard!" Makayla cries and says, " Yes, you did!" Makayla runs out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the lair crying. Leonardo follows her. Makayla hid somewhere in the sewer tunnels. She was crying and screaming. Leonardo searched the sewer tunnels and finally found her. Makayla cries and says, " Go away, Leo!" Leonardo says, " Makayla, I'm sorry I hit you! I just lost my temper!" Makayla cries and says, " You should have told me that before you hit me!" Leonardo says, " I know and that was dumb what I did! But I did that to teach you a lesson about what happens when you don't listen to me!" Makayla continues to cry. Leonardo embraces her. He says, " I didn't mean it, I'm sorry!" Makayla cries and says, " I love you, Leo! I'm sorry I ran out!" Leonardo says, " I love you too, Makayla!" Makayla had already fallen asleep. Leonardo carries her back to the lair and puts her to bed. Then, he goes to bed. Then, the next day, Makayla woke up and she was sitting on the couch reading a book. Then, Makayla got up to go investigate the sewers. She was walking around when all of a sudden, she tripped and fell. She couldn't get up. She took out her shell cell and pressed the emergency signal button. Within minutes, her brothers showed up. Donatello says, " Makayla, what happened? Did someone attack you?" Makayla says, " No, I was walking around when all of a sudden my legs gave out underneath me and now I can't get up !" Donatello says, " Guys, this is serious, help me get her back to the lair!" All four of them lifted Makayla and carried her back to the lair. Makayla was passed out. Then she woke up and she was laying in a hospital bed in Donatello's laboratory. Makayla says, " Guys, what's going on?" Donatello says, " I think you're sick, Makayla, that's probably what's going on!" Makayla says, " I don't feel sick, Don!" Donatello says, " Well I'm thinking that this is something called a silent sickness!" Makayla says, " Silent Sickness? What's that, Don?" Donatello says, " It's a condition where you don't show any signs of sickness and something unexpected happens!" " Like you said you fell for no reason at all and couldn't get up! It's things like that!" Makayla says, " So you're saying that I have Silent Sickness, Donny?" Donatello says, " Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying, Makayla!" Makayla sarcastically says, " Great!" Donatello says, " You were being sarcastic weren't you, Makayla?" Makayla says, " Yeah, I was, Don!" " Can I get up now?" Donatello says, " Are you sure you get up, Makayla?" Makayla says, " Yeah, I think I can get up now!" Makayla sat up, swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She went to go do something else. Then, later that evening, when she was sure her brothers went to bed, Makayla walked into the kitchen, got herself a glass of water, then she collapsed, shutting the light off in the process and fell asleep under the kitchen table. In the middle of the night, Raphael wakes up to check on his sister, but, he realizes that she's not sleeping in her bed so he goes downstairs to look for her. He walks in the kitchen, turns on the light and finds his sister, Makayla sleeping under the kitchen table. Raphael quietly walks over to her, kneels down and gently taps her face. He softly says, " Hey, Makayla, wake up!" Makayla slowly wakes up. She says, " Raph?" Raphael says, " Yeah, it's me! Why are ya sleeping under da table?" Makayla says, " I don't know! I came in here for a glass of water and then I must have passed out!" Raphael says, " Another unexpected episode?" Makayla says, " Yeah!" Raphael says, " Yeah, Donny said that would happen!" Makayla says, " I know!" Makayla lets out a yawn. Raphael says, " Let's get you to bed!" He pulls Makayla out from under the table, picks her up, carries her upstairs, and lays her in her bed. Then, he goes back downstairs, shuts the kitchen light off and then he goes back to bed. The next day, Makayla wakes up and decides to slide down the stair rail. But she wasn't paying attention and she slid into Leonardo. Makayla knocked him to the floor and he says, " Ow, Makayla what are you doing?" Makayla says, " Oh my god, are you okay, Leo?!" Leonardo says, " Yeah, I'm fine, Makayla!" Makayla says, " Well that's good!" Leonardo gets up and says, " Just don't do that again because someone could get seriously hurt!" Makayla says, " Okay!" and goes off to do something else. Makayla decided to listen to her ipod but as she was looking for it, she couldn't find it anywhere. Makayla went to her older brother Donatello's lab. She walked in and said, " Hey, Don have you seen my ipod anywhere?" Donatello says, " The last time I seen it was on the couch!" Makayla says, " Well it's not there now!" Donatello says, " Well maybe Mikey might have kicked it under the couch by accident!" " Did you check under the couch, Makayla?" Makayla says, " No, I didn't, Don!" Makayla was about to walk out when Raphael walks in and says, " Hey, Makayla, ya lookin' for dis?" Makayla says, " How did you know that Raph?" Raphael says, " I heard ya two talking and you said you were looking for your ipod!" Makayla says, " Where did you find my ipod?" Raphael says, " I found it under the couch!" " Mikey must have kicked it under there!" " Here, take it!" Donatello says, " See?What did I tell you, Makayla?" Makayla laughs and says, " Oh, shut up, Don!" Donatello, Raphael, and Makayla start laughing. Then, they hear a loud crash, meowing, and Master Splinter yelling at Michelangelo. Makayla says, " What the heck was that?" Donatello says, " I don't know, Makayla! It sounds like either Mikey or Klunk knocked something over!" Makayla, Donatello, and Raphael walked out to see what was going on. Later, Makayla was in her room listening to music when all of a sudden, her best friend, Morgan Shroeder texted her telling her that Austin Taylor, whose one of their classmates from school, was having a huge party at his house and he invited all his classmates from school. Makayla desperately wanted to go because Austin Taylor was the boy who she had a major crush on. So, Makayla was going to talk to Master Splinter but he was meditating and she didn't want to disturb him so she went to go talk to Leonardo. She says, " Leo, can I go to a party with my friends?" Leonardo says, " No, Makayla!" Makayla says, " Oh, come on Leo, all my friends are going to be there!" Leonardo says, " I said no!" Makayla says, " Leo, if I don't show up at this party everybody is going to think I'm lame and I don't want to ruin my reputation!" Leonardo says, " I don't care, Makayla, you're not going to this party!" Makayla angrily says, " Fine, whatever, Leo!" and goes back into her room. But, Makayla decides to sneak out anyway and she goes to pick up her best friend. Makayla and Morgan went to the party and had a great time. When they were coming home, they were chatting and laughing. Makayla says, " That was the greatest party that I have ever been to, Morgan!" Morgan says, " I know, you said it, Makayla!" Makayla says, " What was your favorite part about the party?" Morgan says, " I don't know! I loved it all!" Makayla says, " Me too! I especially loved the part where Austin held my hand and told me that I had pretty eyes!" Morgan gasps and says, " No way, shut up, he actually told you that?!" Makayla says, " Yeah, it was so romantic!" " And then...!" Leonardo yells, " Makayla Lynn Hamato, you're in so much trouble!" Morgan says, " Makayla, it's your older brother Leo!" Makayla says, " I'm in big trouble am I?" Leonardo says, " Oh yeah, big time trouble!" Makayla says, " Morgan, I think it would be best if you went home right now!" Morgan says, " Okay!" and goes home. Leonardo says, " Let's go home right now!" So, they started walking home without saying a word. Then, Leonardo says, " Makayla, why did you do that?" Makayla says, " Why did I do what?" Leonardo says, " Why did you sneak out and go that party that I clearly told you weren't allowed to go to?" Makayla says, " Because I told you, Leo, I didn't want to ruin my reputation!" Leonardo says, " And I told you that I don't care!" Makayla angrily says, " You're just being overprotective, Leo!" Leonardo angrily says, " I'm being protective for a reason, Makayla! I'm trying to keep you safe! You're my little sister and I don't want to see you get hurt!" Makayla angrily says, " Leo, you know I'm not little anymore!" Leonardo angrily says, " I know that but whatever age you are, you're still going to be my little sister!" Makayla didn't say anything else. When they got home, Makayla ran in, ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door shut. She threw herself on her bed and started crying. Then, she heard a knock at her door. Makayla hid under her bed. Master Splinter walked in and said, " What's the problem, Makayla?" Makayla came out from under her bed and through her tears she said, " I went to a party with Morgan and Leo got mad at me because he told me that I wasn't allowed to go to it!" Master Splinter says, " Why didn't you listen to him?" Makayla cries and says, " Because I didn't want my friends to think I was lame and never speak to me again!" Master Splinter says, " Oh, I see!" Makayla calms down and says, " And another reason why was because of this boy that was hosting this party!" " His name is Austin Taylor, he goes to my school and I have a major crush on him!" Master Splinter says, " So, you're saying that you really like this boy?" Makayla says, " Yes, and I can definitely tell that he really likes me!" Master Splinter says, " And how do you know that?" Makayla says, " I could tell by the way he was staring into my eyes!" Master Splinter says, " I see!" They continued to talk. Days later, Makayla invited Austin over to meet her family. Makayla says, " Austin, just to give you a heads up, my family is not exactly normal!" Austin says, " What do you mean, Makayla?" Makayla says, " Well, I come from a family of mutants!" Austin says, " Are you kidding me?! That's freaking awesome!" Makayla says, " Really?! You're not freaked out?!" Austin says, " No, I'm not freaked out at all!" " This just makes me like you even more!" Makayla says, " You are so understanding!" They walked through the sewer to get to the lair. When they got there, they walked inside. Standing there was Makayla's family. Makayla says, " Austin, this is my family!" Austin says, " Wow!" Makayla says, " This is Leo, Don, Raph, and Mikey! They're my 4 brothers! And this my father and sensei, Master Splinter!" Austin says, " It's nice to finally meet you!" Master Splinter says, " It is an honor to finally meet you too, Austin!" Austin says, " Your daughter is very nice, Master Splinter!" Master Splinter says, " Yes, she is!" Austin says, " And for a girl who comes from a family of mutants, she is very attractive!" Master Splinter says, " Yes, she is! Austin, may I speak to you alone?" Austin says, " Sure!" They talked to each other. Then, they came back and Makayla says, " Well?" Master Splinter says, " Austin is a very nice boy and very well behaved! Therefore, Austin, you have my permission to date my daughter!" Makayla and Austin say, " Are you serious?!" Master Splinter says, " Yes!" Makayla screams with excitement and says, " Thank you, Master Splinter!" Makayla embraced him. Then, Austin took Makayla's hand, pulled her towards him and he kissed her. 5 months later, Makayla and Austin became boyfriend and girlfriend. They were very happy together. Days later, Makayla was captured by the foot clan. They beat her and tortured her. She was screaming and crying. When Austin heard from a friend that his girlfriend, Makayla Hamato, was captured by the foot clan, Austin immediately raced to the foot headquarters to rescue Makayla. When he got there, he saw Karai beating the heck out of Makayla. Austin yelled, " What the hell are you doing to my girlfriend?!" Karai yells, " Who are you?!" Austin yelled, " My name is Austin Taylor! And who are you, crazy lady?!" Karai yells, " My name is Karai! Now get out of here so I can finish what I started!" Austin yells, " Nobody hurts my girlfriend and gets away with it!" Karai yells, " Oh, so she's your girlfriend?! She's the little sister of those mutant freaks!" Austin yells, " They're not freaks! They're my friends and they're her family! So I suggest that you leave my girlfriend and her family alone or else things are going to get ugly between me and you!" Karai yells, " I'm not listening!" and she was about to hit Makayla again. Austin yells, " Oh, if you touch my girlfriend again, I swear to god I will pop you like a zit!" Karai yells, " I would love to see you try!" Austin attacks her and the foot soldiers. Then, he rescues Makayla and they try to run. They were being chased down the street until they lost the foot off their tail. They went into the sewers. They walked back to the lair. Makayla fell unconscious seconds later. Austin pressed the emergency signal button on Makayla's shell cell. Makayla's family showed up and took Makayla back to the lair. Austin followed them. When they got there, Donatello asked Austin, " Austin, What happened?!" Austin says, " Makayla was captured by the foot clan and I had to rescue her!" Donatello says, " Oh my god, did they hurt her?!" Austin says, " Yes, they did and I saw everything!" Donatello says, " So what did you do?" Austin says, " I jumped in and I beat up those morrons because thats what they get for hurting your sister!" Raphael angrily says, " So, da foot did this?! I swear to god when I get my freakin' hands on those bozos I'm gonna...!" Leonardo interrupts and says, " Raph, we are not going to do anything right now!" Raphael yells, " Leo, the foot clan hurt our sister! So I say we go find them and kick some serious shell!" Leonardo says, " Raph, that won't do any good right now, it will just make it worse!" Master Splinter says, " Leonardo is right, Raphael!" " We shall do nothing right now! Your sister is severely injured! She needs us right now!" Austin called Makayla's best friend, Morgan and told her what happened. Morgan showed up a half hour later. She asked Donatello where Makayla was. He told her that Makayla was in his lab in the infirmary. Morgan followed Donatello in to his lab. Morgan saw Makayla lying in the bed unconscious. She immediately started crying as soon as she saw her. Klunk jumps up on the bed and starts sadly meowing. Everyone slept in Donatello's lab that night including Donatello himself. The next morning, Morgan woke up to a big surprise. She felt Makayla squeezing her hand. Morgan woke everyone up. She saw Donatello sitting in his computer chair, slumped over his desk , sleeping. So she woke him up. The Hamato family was very happy that Makayla was awake. Morgan and Austin were happy too. Klunk let out a happy meow, rubbed his body up against Makayla's body and purred. Few weeks later, Makayla fully recovered and was up and around again. Makayla was in her room listening to music. She was hanging upside down on the side of her bed meditating. Donatello peeks in Makayla's room to check on her. He thinks she's sleeping but he walks over to her. He places his finger on the side of her neck to check her pulse. Then, he lightly taps her face and Makayla says, " Don? What are you doing?" Donatello says, " I came to check on you! What are you doing?" Makayla says, " Meditating!" Donatello says, " Okay!" Makayla yawns. Donatello says, " I think maybe you should take a nap!" Makayla says, " I'm not tired!" Donatello says, " That's what you think!" and forces Makayla to lay down. She laid down and closed her eyes. Then, Donatello kissed her forehead and left. Then, days later, a horrible tragedy happened. One of Makayla's friends was killed in a horrible car accident. It was her friend, Linda Rheymond. Makayla was a wreck when she found out. Her and Linda were very close friends with each other. Makayla just couldn't believe that her friend Linda was gone. Leonardo tried talking to Makayla about it but she couldn't handle it. She was having a meltdown. Makayla cried and said, " Why did it have to be her?! I didn't even get to say goodbye! It just isn't fair!" Leonardo says, " I know, but you know it's god's will, Makayla!" " It happens to everybody!" Makayla cries and says, " Linda was so young though! I don't understand this!" Leonardo says, " Nobody understands it, Makayla! You're not the only one!" Makayla continues to cry. Leonardo says, " Hey, hey, hey, it will be okay! Come on stop crying!" Makayla cries and says, " How can I be okay after I just lost my friend!" Leonardo says, " I don't know but you'll figure it out!" Makayla gets up and walks toward the bathroom. Donatello sees her and says, " Hey, Makayla!" Makayla cries and says, " I don't want to talk right now, Don!" She walks into the bathroom and shuts the door. She slid her back down the door and continued to cry. Leonardo walks toward Donatello. Donatello says, " Makayla is still upset that her friend died?" Leonardo says, " Yeah! I've never seen her this sad before!" " I'm really starting to get worried!" Donatello says, " I know me too and if she continues to do this, she might become suicidal!" Leonardo says, " What the heck is suicide?" Donatello says, " Suicide is when you kill yourself and take your own life away!" Leonardo says, " So you're saying that Makayla may end up taking her own life if she becomes too depressed?" Donatello says, " Yes because depression is the first part of suicide!" Leonardo says, " So what do you suggest we do?" Donatello says, " We watch her to see what she does!" Leonardo says, " Okay, Don!" 2 weeks later, Makayla has finally calmed down but she was still upset. She had thoughts of suicide. One day she snuck into the kitchen, grabbed a kitchen knife and was about to kill herself. Raphael came into the kitchen and grabbed the knife away from her. Raphael shouted, " Don, Leo, Mikey, and Master Splinter get in here now!" The others came running into the kitchen to find Makayla, Raphael, and a kitchen knife that Raphael grabbed away from Makayla. Donatello gasped and said, " I knew it! I knew this was going to happen! Raph, what the shell happened?" Raphael says, " I just caught Makayla trying to kill herself with this kitchen knife, so, I grabbed it away from her!" Donatello says, " Well it's a good thing you did or she would have been dead!" They continued the conversation. Makayla fainted during it. Raphael caught her head just before it hit the floor. All 4 turtles carried her into Donatello's lab. Donatello told the other three to let him work alone. So, Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo left. Master Splinter left the kitchen and went into his room to meditate. The other three turtles were waiting in the living room while their genius brother, Donatello was still in his lab taking care of their sister, Makayla. Meanwhile, in the living room, Raphael was pacing back and forth nervously. Then, he gets mad and grumbles, " What the shell is taking Don so freakin' long?!" Leonardo says, " Raph, calm down!" Raphael yells, " I can't, Leo!" " I feel so helpless!" Leonardo says, " Raph, Don knows what he's doing!" Raphael yells, " Leo, this is our sister that we're talking about! For all we know, she could be dying in there and we can't do a thing about it!" Leonardo says, " Raph, our sister is going to be fine! She only fainted!" Donatello came out and Leonardo asked, " Don, is Makayla okay?" Donatello says, " Yeah, Leo, she only fainted!" Leonardo says, " There, you see Raph, Makayla is fine!" Few hours later, Makayla went out to do something with her friends. She was hanging out with Morgan, Kendall, Ginger, Regina, Max, Greg, Ashley, Bridget, Kristinna, Joe, Daniel, Austin and Heather. They were having fun just being normal teenagers. Max pressured his friends into running down the street screaming like banshees. This led to him and his friends getting into legal trouble with the New York City Police. Makayla and her friends were arrested and taken to the police station for questioning. Makayla tried to call April, but she was busy so she left a message. 45 minutes later, Master Splinter showed up there wearing a trench coat and a hat. Makayla says, " Guys, hide me, it's my father!" Makayla's friends hid her from her dad. But Master Splinter saw her and said, " Makayla, come out this instant, my daughter!" Makayla comes out but she hung her head in shame. Makayla's friends were released too and they went home. While Makayla and Master Splinter were walking back to the lair, Master Splinter says, " Makayla, explain what happened tonight?" Makayla says, " My friends and I were hanging out with each other, we did something stupid and got arrested!" Makayla explains what her and her friends did. Master Splinter says, " And who's idea was it to do that, my daughter?" Makayla says, " It was Max! He's the one who got us into this mess!" Master Splinter says, " Did you tell Max that this was wrong?" Makayla says, " I tried to but Max kept insisting that we do this and I said, " Fine, but if we get in trouble, I'm blaming you!"" They were silent the rest of the way home. When they entered the lair, Makayla ran upstairs to her room but left the bedroom door open. She sat down on her bed to think. Then, Max called her on her shell cell. She answered by yelling, " What do you want, Max?!" Max tries to apologize but Makayla yells, " I don't have time for your apology, Max!" Max asked her what she meant. Makayla yells, " I don't know! Why the fuck did you do that?!" Master Splinter yells, " Makayla, what have I told you about saying curse words?!" Makayla yells, " That it's wrong and inappropriate!" Master Splinter yells, " That's exactly what I said!" Makayla and Max continue to fight with each other on the phone. Finally, Makayla yells, " You know what, why would I want to be friends with a jerk like you?!" She hangs up her shell cell, throws it at her bedroom wall and it breaks. Then, she goes into violent rage and destroys her room. Donatello heard her thrashing around in her room. He grabs a syringe with a needle that contained a liquified calming drug from his lab. He ran upstairs to his sister's room, got a hold of her and injected the calming drug into her arm. Seconds later, the drug kicked in and Makayla calmed down. Makayla rests her head across Donatello's knee. Donatello looks down at her and says, " Are you okay, sis?" Makayla breathes out and says, " I think so. Thanks Donny." Donatello says, " No problem. You're my little sister and I will always be here to help you." They continue to talk. Then, Makayla gets tired. Donatello carried Makayla to her bed and laid her in it. Then, he began tying her wrists to the bedpost. Makayla says, " Don, what are you doing?" Donatello says, " I'm tying your wrists to the bedpost." Makayla says, " Why?" Donatello says, " Because, I don't want you to hurt yourself." Makayla remains silent. Donatello ties up her feet. Then, he pulls up the blanket over her. Makayla says, " Don, can you fix my shell cell?" Donatello says, " How come?" Makayla says, " Because, I broke it when I threw it at my bedroom wall after I had a fight with my friend Max." Donatello says, " Oh, okay, sure I'll fix it for you." Makayla says, " Thanks." Donatello picks up Makayla's broken shell cell, kisses Makayla on the forehead and says, " Good night, sis." Makayla smiles and says, " Good night, bro." Donatello smiled back, shut the light off and left. In the middle of the night, Michelangelo opened his sister's bedroom door and let Klunk in there. Klunk jumped up on Makayla's bed, snuggled up against her and purred. The next morning, Donatello came in and untied Makayla. Makayla woke up to see Donatello and Klunk in her room. Donatello says, " Did you sleep okay, Makayla?" Makayla says, " Yeah!" Later that day, Makayla went topside to use her skateboard. Then, a black male in a white van pulled up, grabbed Makayla, and started pulling her toward the van. Makayla screamed, kicked, and did whatever she could to keep herself from being taken but it was no use. The man pulled her inside the van and tied her up. Makayla yelled, " Let me go, you psycho!" The man yelled, " No, you sit there and shut up or I'll kill you!" He took Makayla to an abandoned warehouse. He dragged her inside and shoved her into a tiny room surrounded by concrete walls. He shut the door and locked it. Makayla sat in there for hours. Then, she secretly called her older brother Leonardo on her shell cell. She said in a frightened tone, " Leo, it's me Makayla!" Leonardo says, " Makayla, what's wrong? Where are you?" Makayla said in a frightened tone, " I've been kidnapped! You and the others need to find me right away!" Leonardo says, " Who kidnapped you?" Makayla starts cry and says, " I don't know who he is! All I know is that he's an African American guy, he drove a white van and he's holding me captive at some abandoned warehouse!" Leonardo says, " Okay, just hang on! Me, Don, Raph, and Mikey will be there to get you out!" Makayla cries and says, " And hurry up! He said he was planning to kill me!" Just then, the kidnapper opened the door and yelled, " Hey, who are you talking to, stupid girl?!" Makayla screamed. The kidnapper brutally beat her. Makayla screamed, " Leave me alone! What do you want from me?!" The kidnapper yelled, " Shut up!" walked out, slammed the door and locked it. Makayla ran up to the door, pounded on it and screamed, " Let me out! Let me out!" The kidnapper yelled, " Shut up!" and walked away with an evil, malicious smile on his face. Makayla continued to pound on the door a few times but then she gave up. She collapsed in the corner of the room and cried. Makayla cried and said to herself, " Bros, where are you?! I'm so scared! I want to go home!" Then moments later, she heard the door being kicked open and her older brothers came barging in. Makayla jumped up, ran to them and cried, " Leo, Don, Raph, Mikey, you saved me! I was so scared!" Leonardo hugged her and said, " It's okay, Makayla! You're safe now! Come on, let's go home now!" All 4 turtles carried Makayla to The Battle Shell. Just before they were about to leave, the kidnapper comes out of nowhere and yells, " Not so fast! Where do you think you're going?! You're not going anywhere!" Leonardo yells, " Yes, we are, pal!" The kidnapper yells, " No, you're not! Now hand over the girl!" Raphael yells, " I don't think so, buddy! She's our sister!" The kidnapper yells, " She's not your sister!" Leonardo yells, " Yes, she is!" The kidnapper says to Makayla, " Are these freaks your brothers?!" Makayla yells, " They are my brothers and they're not freaks!" " Come on bros, let's go home!" The turtles and their sister got into the battle shell and drove away. The kidnapper chased behind them in his van. He stuck his head out the window and started shooting at them. Donatello fired one of the rocket launchers at him and blew up his van. On the way home, Makayla was sitting on the floor in the back with Leonardo. Leonardo says, " Are you okay, Makayla?" Makayla says, " Yeah, I'm fine." Leonardo rolls out a small mattress. Leonardo says, " Lay down." Makayla lays down on the mattress. Then, Leonardo says, " Close your eyes and go to sleep." Makayla closed her eyes and fell asleep. When they pulled into the garage, they carried Makayla down to the lair. She was still asleep. Master Splinter says, " My sons, what is going on? Is your sister alright?" Leonardo says, " Yes, she's fine, Sensei." Meanwhile, Donatello was treating Makayla's injuries. He wrapped her head, arms and neck with bandages. Makayla also had a broken ankle. She was coughing horrendously bad too. Donatello gave her some cough medicine and she stopped coughing. She fell back asleep again. Days later, Makayla made up with Max. Her and her friends get together to go to a nightclub. Stacy Fergueson , a. k. a Fergie was performing there. The crowd was going wild. Fergie was singing Glamorous. Everyone was singing the words to the song. Makayla and her friends were singing and dancing because this was their favorite song. During the song, the band manager set off the pyrotechnics and they accidentally ignited the wiring in the ceiling. Instantly a fire broke out. The fire alarms went off and people were trying to evaccuate. Makayla and her friends were screaming as they tried to get out. The band made it outside safely. Others made it out safely as well as Makayla and her friends did too. Meanwhile back at the lair, Michelangelo was watching the news. The newsreporter said, " Breaking news! We have gotten reports of a nightclub fire on the corner of Harlem and Cherryhill Avenue. We have been told that people are evaccuating but others are still trapped inside. Investigators say they don't know what caused the fire but they will continue this investigation. Firefighters are already on the scene and they won't stop until the fire is contained and they get those people out safely." Michelangelo shouts, " Guys, you got to come see this!" The others came in there. Leonardo says, " What is it, Mikey?" Michelangelo says, " Look what's happening on the tv." The other three turtles gasped. Leonardo says, " That's the nightclub Makayla and her friends went to! It's on fire!" Michelangelo says, " Yeah, it is!" Raphael says, " You don't think the foot did this, do you?" Michelangelo says, " I don't know." Donatello says, " The fire was probably caused by something else." Leonardo says, " Okay, you know what, whether the foot did this or not, we are going to find our sister and her friends to make sure they're okay." All 4 turtles climbed into the Battle Shell and raced to the scene of the fire. When they got there, a fireman was holding them back. Leonardo says, " Our sister and her friends are in there! You got to let us through!" The fireman explained that Makayla and her friends made it out of the building, minutes before the fire spread. The turtles were reunited with their sister. Makayla explained what happened and then she paniced. She ran toward the building screaming, " Austin, where are you?! Get out of there!" Two firemen ran to her and held her back. She screamed, " My boyfriend is in there! I got to get in there!" The firemen told the turtles to take their sister and calm her down while they go in there to look for her boyfriend. Donatello took Makayla to the Battle Shell and told her to wait there. She was crying. She prayed for a miracle. 15 minutes later, Raphael brings Austin to the Battle Shell. Austin says, " Makayla!" Makayla lifts up her head, cries tears of joy and throws her arms around Austin. Makayla screams with joy, " Austin, you're alive!" Austin says, " I know!" Makayla says, " I love you, Austin!" Austin says, " I love you so so much, Makayla!" " And to prove it, I got you this." Makayla says, " What is it?" Austin says, " Open it." Makayla opened up the little heart- shaped box. Inside was a beautiful, sterling silver ring with a 2 carat heart- shaped diamond on it. Makayla gasped and said, " Oh, Austin it's beautiful!" Austin smiles and says, " Look what's written on it." The message said Austin Taylor & Makayla Hamato, Love Forever. Makayla was so happy. Austin smiled and said, " Happy 3 year anniversary, Makayla!" Makayla slipped the ring on and threw her arms around Austin. Then they kissed each other. No one was harmed or killed in the end. The band decided to continue the concert in the parking lot. Fergie started singing Glamorous again. Everyone went wild including Makayla and her friends. Everyone started singing the words to the song. Even Makayla's brothers joined in the fun too. Makayla and her best friend Morgan danced, laughed, sang and high fived each other. After the concert was over, the turtles and their sister went back to the lair. Morgan went with them because she was spending the night. When they got there, Makayla and Morgan were chasing each other around the lair. They were laughing. They were having fun. Then, Makayla accidentally tripped over Klunk. She said, " I'm so sorry, Klunk." Morgan chased Makayla into Makayla's bedroom. Once they calmed down, they started chatting. Morgan says, " Can you believe how our history teacher acted yesterday?" Makayla says, " No I can't, Morgan." " I hate our history teacher!" Morgan says, " I know, me too! He's such a jerk!" Makayla says, " Yeah, and just the other day, he yelled at me for sharpening my pencil! He yelled, " Makayla Hamato, sit down and stop sharpening your pencil!"" Morgan gasped and said, " Oh no he didn't!" Makayla says, " Oh yes he did! And I mean come on, I get yelled at for sharpening my pencil! That's absurd!" Morgan says, " Yeah!" Makayla says, " I'll just ninjitsu his face if he does that again!" Morgan laughs and says, " You're so funny, Makayla!" Makayla laughs and says, " Oh, shut up, Morgan!" and playfully punches her best friend in the shoulder. Morgan laughs and playfully punches her back. They turned on some music and started dancing around. They jumped into the air and shouted, " Best Friends Forever!" Then, they hugged each other. Days later, Morgan's aunt, who was from London, France and was staying with Morgan's family, was not happy that Morgan was spending so much time with her best friend. She wanted Morgan to come live with her in London. Morgan refused to go. She ran out of the house crying and went to find Makayla. When she found the lair, she ran in crying. Makayla says, " Morgan, what's wrong?" Morgan cries and says, " My aunt thinks I'm spending too much time with you and she wants me to come live with her in London!" Makayla says, " And what did you say?" Morgan cries and says, " I said no and I stormed out of the house to find you!" Makayla says, " Your aunt can't do that!" Morgan says, " You're right, Makayla! She has no control over me what so ever! Only my parents do!" Makayla says, " Yeah! What did your parents say when your aunt said that?" Morgan says, " They said no too!" They were both happy about that. Donatello walks up and says, " Hey, Morgan, are you okay?" Morgan says, " Yeah, I'm fine now, Don." Makayla says, " What are you doing here anyway, Don?" Donatello says, " I heard Morgan crying a second ago and I wantted to see if she was okay." Morgan says, " That's because I had a problem with my aunt and she said something that upsetted me." Donatello says, " What did she say to you?" Morgan says, " She said that she was not happy that I have been spending too much time with Makayla and she wanted me to come live with her in London." Donatello says, " What did your parents say?" Morgan says, " They said no and I did too." Days later, Makayla was hanging out with her family and friends. Everything was fine until Jerry Adams and his friends showed up. Jerry maliciously smiles and says, " Well, if it isn't Makayla Lameato!" Jerry and his friends started laughing. Makayla angrily says, " First of all, Jerry, My last name is Hamato and second of all, you and your stupid friends get out of here!" Jerry says, " More like Lameato!" Jerry and his friends laughed again. Makayla angrily says, " Shut up, idiot!" Jerry says, " No, you shut up, loser!" Makayla yells, " Don't call me a loser! You guys are the only losers around here!" Makayla's friends agreed with her. Jerry says, " Says you for a girl who lives in a sewer!" Jerry and his friends laughed again. Makayla yells, " I suggest you guys get out of here before I have to use my ninjitsu skills!" Jerry says, " What are you talking about, Makayla?" Makayla angrily says, " In case you boys haven't noticed, I'm a ninja!" Jerry says, " You're a ninja?" Makayla angrily says, " Yeah, I'm a ninja!" Makayla gets into a fighting stance. Jerry and his friends get scared and they ran down the street. They only got a couple blocks away when all of a sudden, Makayla showed up in front of them. Makayla maliciously smiles and says, " Going somewhere, boys?" Jerry and his friends were confused. Jerry says, " How did you do that? You were back there!" Makayla says, " Like I said, I'm a ninja! I could be anywhere! Even in your head!" Jerry and his friends ran again. Makayla showed up in front of them again. Makayla says, " You can't sneak away from a ninja!" One of Jerry's friends says in a frightening tone, " Oh my god, she really is a ninja!" Jerry says, " Shut up, Ricky!" Makayla says, " That's right!" She snapped her finger and her brothers showed up behind Jerry and his friends. They turned around to see them. They were scared. Makayla maliciously smiles and says, " Boys, meet my brothers!" Jerry says, " Them? They're your brothers?" Makayla says, " Yeah, bet you didn't think that, did you?" Leonardo says, " So, you're the jerks that have been bullying our sister!" Raphael says, " I can't wait to bust your heads for this!" All 5 Hamato siblings closed in on Jerry and his friends. Jerry angrily says, " What do you want, Makayla?!" Makayla maliciously smiles and says, " Just a little something I like to call revenge!" Makayla and her brothers attacked Jerry and his friends. Jerry and his friends ran home after that. Makayla maliciously smiles and yells, " Yeah, that's right! You jerks better run! And you better think twice too before you decide to mess with a ninja!" Then, Makayla excitedly says, " Man, that felt good!" Raphael says, " Yeah, and are ya okay, Makayla?" Makayla says, " Yeah, I'm fine, Raph." Raphael starts playfully poking Makayla in her side. Makayla playfully pokes him back. Then they turn it into a playful slap fight. Leonardo says, " Raph and Makayla, knock it off!" Raphael says, " Geez, Leo, we were just playing with each other!" Makayla says, " Yeah, Leo, you don't need to go bazerk!" Leonardo laughs and says, " Oh, shut up, Makayla!" Donatello says, " I don't know about you guys but we should probably get back to the lair, it's getting late!" Makayla says, " You guys go on home! I'm going to hang out with my friends for a while!" Leonardo says, " Okay, but don't stay out too late, Makayla! Master Splinter doesn't want you to stay out too long!" Makayla says, " Okay, I promise, I'll be home at around 10:30 PM at the latest!" Leonardo says, " Okay, but don't forget, Makayla! We will see you at 10:30!" Makayla says, " Okay, bye guys!" At 10:30, Makayla came home. She walked into the lair and said, " Hey, bros, I'm home!" Leonardo walked out of the kitchen and said, " Hey, Makayla! You remembered to come home on time!" Makayla says, " Yeah, I did! I wanted to hang out with my friends a little longer but I decided that I didn't want to risk getting grounded by sensei!" Leonardo says, " Well, that's a good decision!" Makayla says, " Yeah, well, I'm going to hit the shower so just holler if you need me!" Leonardo says, " Okay!" Makayla walks towards the bathroom, opens the door and a bucket filled with water falls off the top of the door and spills water all over her head. Makayla screamed, " Mikey!" Michelangelo comes out of the closet, laughs and says, " I got you, Makayla! I can't believe you fell for that!" Makayla sarcastically says, " Ha ha ha, very funny, Mikey!" Michelangelo says, " Dudette, you were totally being sarcastic!" Makayla says, " Yeah, well who cares?" Michelangelo says, " I think everybody in this family cares, Makayla!" Makayla smiles and says, " Mikey, shut up!" Master Splinter walks out of his room and says, " What is going on here, my children?" Makayla says, " What do you think happened, Master Splinter?" Master Splinter looks at Makayla who was all soaking wet and then he looks at Michelangelo. Master Splinter says, " Michelangelo, why is your sister all wet?" Michelangelo says, " Because I pulled a prank on her!" Master Splinter says, " What did you do?" Makayla says, " He put a bucket of water on top of the bathroom door and when I opened the door because I was going to take a shower, the bucket fell and spilled water all over my head!" Master Splinter says, " Why did you do that, Michelangelo?" Michelangelo says, " Because I thought it would be funny!" Master Splinter says, " Well it wasn't! So apologize to your sister and then clean up the water!" Michelangelo says to Makayla, " Sorry, Makayla!" Makayla says, " That's okay! At least I can start scrubbing myself now!" Makayla walks into the bathroom and shuts the door while Michelangelo was mopping up the water. She takes her clothes off and gets into the shower. She turns on the water, starts scrubbing herself and singing Glamorous. Makayla sings, " We're flying first class! Up in the sky! Popping champaigne! Living my life in the fastlane! And I won't change for the glamorous! Oh, the flawse, flawse! The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous, for the glamorous! Oh, flawsey, flawsey! The glamorous, hey , the glamorous, glamorous, for the glamorous! Oh, flawsey, flawsey!" Makayla continues to sing. Leonardo walks by the bathroom and listens to his sister's singing. He smiles and says in his head, ' What is she doing?' Raphael walks up and says to Leonardo, " How many times is she gonna sing dat song?" Leonardo says, " I have no idea, Raph!" Minutes later, Makayla was done with her shower. She got out and her and her brothers went to bed. Makayla was trying to sleep but she couldn't. She was having a terrible nightfright. She was screaming and crying out loud. Leonardo heard this and ran to his sister's room. He said, " Makayla are you okay?" Makayla said with her eyes closed, " This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening!" She was moving her head from side to side while saying this. Leonardo says, " Makayla!" and puts his hand on her shoulder. Makayla opens her eyes and sits up screaming. Leonardo grabs her shoulders, shakes her and says, " Makayla, it's okay, it's me!" Makayla didn't say anything, she just threw herself at her older brother, embraced him very tightly and cried. Leonardo says, " Makayla, what happened?" Makayla cries and says, " Leo, I had a horrible nightmare!" Leonardo says, " What was it about?" Makayla cries and says, " It was very dark and I was alone! I was trying to find you guys but I couldn't see anything because it was so dark so I picked up a flashlight that I found and turned it on! I started walking down the sewer tunnel to get back to the lair but when I walked into the lair, you were all dead and the lair was completely destroyed!" Leonardo says, " Really?" Makayla cries and says, " Yeah, I dreamed that The Shredder and his foot soldiers broke in, destroyed the lair, killed all of you and left me a scary horrible message on one of the walls!" Leonardo says, " What did the message say, Makayla?" Makayla cries and says, " It said, " You're going to die, Makayla Hamato!"" Leonardo says, " Oh my god!" Makayla cries and says, " And it was written with blood! Your blood!" Leonardo didn't say anything else and he embraced Makayla. Makayla continued to cry. Leonardo says, " It's okay, that was just a bad dream, it's not going to happen." Makayla cries and says, " But what if it does? I don't want anything bad to happen to this family!" Leonardo says, " I know, but I promise you that it was just a bad dream and that it won't happen." Makayla cries and says, " You promise, Leo?" Leonardo says, " Yes, I promise." Makayla cries and says, " Thanks, Leo. I love you." Leonardo says, " I love you too, Makayla." " You want me to sleep in here with you tonight?" Makayla nods her head, moves over and Leonardo climbs in his sister's bed. Leonardo slept in his sister's room all night. The next day, Leonardo and Makayla missed morning practice. Master Splinter made them do 50 flips to make up for it. After that, Makayla took a nap. Then, Morgan came over to the lair and went up to her best friend's room. Morgan walked into the room and saw her best friend sleeping in her bed. Morgan said, " Makayla!" Makayla woke up and she and Morgan screamed at each other. Morgan says, " Don't do that, you scared the heck out of me!" Makayla says, " Well you scared the heck out of me, Morgan!" Morgan says, " Anyways, what were you doing, Makayla?" Makayla says, " I was sleeping." Morgan says, " Why?" Makayla says, " Because my brother, Leo and I missed morning practice so Master Splinter made us do 50 flips to make up for it and I was very tired after that so I have been sleeping for the past 45 minutes." Morgan says, " Wow." Makayla says, " Yeah, so anyways, what are you doing here, Morgan?" Morgan says, " I don't know, I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out." Makayla says, " Yeah, sure, Morgan." Just then, their friend, Max came up to Makayla's room and said, " Hey, Makayla and Morgan." Makayla and Morgan say, " Hey, Max." Max says, " You girls want to hang out?" Makayla and Morgan say, " Yeah, sure." Max says, " Good, because I got a surprise that just might cheer us all up!" Makayla says, " What is it?" Morgan says, " Yeah, tell us, what is it?" Max says, " Follow me and you'll find out." The two girls followed their friend down the stairs. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, they looked into the living room. There sitting in one of the chairs was their friend, Linda Rheymond! She recently had come back from the dead! Makayla and Morgan grew big smiles on their faces, stared at Max and excitedly said, " No way, is that Linda Rheymond?!" Max smiles and says, " Yes, it is, she came back from the dead." Makayla and Morgan ran to their friend, Linda and threw their arms around her. Max joined them. Makayla cried tears of joy and said, " Linda, we missed you so much!" Linda said, " I missed you guys too!" They all hugged each other. Then they celebrated. Days later, Morgan was walking down the street to get to her best friend's home underground. While she was walking, she was approached by the foot clan. She screamed and tried to run but The Shredder got in her way, grabbed her and dragged her down the street. She was screaming at the top of her lungs. Austin saw Morgan being dragged down the street by the foot clan so he ran to the lair to get Makayla and her brothers. Austin said, " Guys, the foot clan has Morgan!" Makayla says, " Oh my god we got to do something guys! Who knows what they're going to do with my best friend!" The turtles called April and Casey and they ran off to save Makayla's best friend, Morgan. When they arrived on the scene, they saw The Shredder dangling Morgan over the side of the George Washington Bridge. Morgan was screaming, " Let me go, Shredder!" The Shredder yells, " Never! You shall be silent, Morgan!" Makayla shouts, " Get your hands off my best friend, Shredhead!" The Shredder yells, " Never! You shall watch as your best friend plummets to her doom!" He lets go of Morgan's hand and Morgan starts falling. Morgan screams. The Shredder laughs evilly. Makayla screams, " No!" , pushes The Shredder out of the way, shouts, " Hold on, Morgan, I'm coming!" , and dives off the side of the bridge. The turtles, Austin, Master Splinter, April and Casey shout, " No!" Makayla and Morgan grabbed each other's hands. Makayla cries and says, " Goodbye, Morgan!" Morgan cries and says, " Goodbye, Makayla! You were the bestest friend I have ever had!" Makayla cries and says, " You too, Morgan!" and they plummeted into the water. Then just as the others thought they were dead, Morgan popped back up with Makayla clinging to her back. Makayla was lifeless and didn't seem to be breathing. Morgan swam with Makayla on her back to the shore. When she got there, she pulled Makayla up onto the shoreline and started giving her mouth to mouth resuscitation. The others showed up shortly. After 2 minutes, Makayla started spitting up the water from her lungs and started coughing. She opened her eyes and said, " Morgan, you saved my life! Thank you!" Morgan says, " That's what best friends are for, Makayla!" " They're always there to save each other!" Makayla maliciously smiles and says, " Yeah, and they're also there to help each other take down a certain someone who tried to kill them!" Morgan maliciously smiles and says, " Oh yeah, you got that right!" Makayla maliciously smiles and says, " Let's give Shredder what for!" Morgan maliciously smiles and says, " With pleasure, buddy!" Makayla's brothers had the same idea so they all charged at The Shredder shouting, " Cowabunga!" Then the others joined in the fight. When the fight was over and Shredder was defeated, Makayla and Morgan excitedly chanted, " U, G, L, Y, you ain't got no alibi!" and they high-fived each other. The gang celebrated Shredder's defeat at April's apartment. Makayla and Austin have a talk about Austin's ex-girlfriend, Andrea Baltimore. Ever since Austin broke up with Andrea, Andrea kept calling Austin begging him to get back together with her. Makayla did not like that Andrea was calling Austin. On this night when Andrea called Austin for the 45th time, Makayla shouted, " That's it, Austin, I can't take it anymore! That girl has got to stop calling your phone!" Austin shouted, " You think that I don't know that, Makayla?! Of course I do! I'm getting pretty sick of it too!" Makayla shouts, " Then you need to tell her that you can't be with her anymore and that you're with me now!" Austin shouts, " I've tried that, Makayla, but she won't listen!" Makayla shouts, " Then let me handle it this time! Give me your phone!" Austin hands her his phone. Makayla pressed the talk button and angrily said, " Okay, Andrea, I'm going to tell you this once and I'm not going to tell you again, QUIT CALLING AUSTIN'S PHONE!" " HE CAN'T BE WITH YOU ANYMORE!" Andrea angrily says, " Who are you?!" Makayla angrily says, " MY NAME IS MAKAYLA HAMATO! I'M HIS CURRENT GIRLFRIEND! SO I SUGGEST YOU BACK OFF BEFORE THINGS GET UGLY BETWEEN ME AND YOU!" Andrea angrily says, " HE WAS MY BOYFRIEND FIRST SO YOU BACK OFF, MAKAYLA!" Makayla angrily says, " OH NO, YOU DID NOT JUST TELL ME THAT!" Andrea angrily says, " OH YES I DID!" Makayla angrily says, " YOU KNOW WHAT, WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET THE HELL OVER HERE SO I CAN BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!" Andrea angrily says, " FINE HAVE IT YOUR WAY! BUT I'M TAKING BACK WHAT"S MINE AFTER THE FIGHT!" Makayla angrily says, " THE ONLY THING YOU'RE TAKING WITH YOU IS A FIST IN YOUR FACE TO THE HOSPITAL!" Andrea angrily says, " WHATEVER!" and she hangs up. Makayla gives Austin his phone back. 15 minutes later, Andrea shows up and Makayla and Andrea try to tear each other apart. They were swinging their arms on each other, kicking each other, screaming, pulling on each other's hair, biting each other, throwing things at each other and anything else they could do to cause each other physical pain. April and Casey came out of the kitchen to see Makayla and Andrea trying to kill each other. April says, " Austin, what's going on? Who's this other girl that showed up at my apartment?" Austin says, " This is my ex-girlfriend, Andrea Baltimore." After the fight, Makayla shoved Andrea out the door and shouted, " GET OUT OF HERE, ANDREA, AND STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!" Then, Makayla slams the door in Andrea's face and Andrea continues to pound on the door with her fists. Makayla calls the police and when they showed up, Andrea busted the door down and started going at it again with Makayla. The police came in and tried to pull Andrea away from Makayla. When they finally did, they arrested her and took her to jail. Andrea shouted over her shoulder on her way out, " I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, MAKAYLA! WHEN I GET OUT OF JAIL I WILL KICK YOU WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!" Makayla shouts, " SHUT UP, ANDREA! YOU CAN ROT IN JAIL FOR ALL I CARE!" and slams the door again. Leonardo walks up and says, " Whoa, what just happened here? It sounded like a fight was going on here." Austin says, " Oh, just some teenage girl drama between your sister and my ex-girlfriend." Leonardo says, " Really?" Austin says, " Yeah, Leo." " I'm going to go talk to your sister now." Leonardo says, " Okay." Austin follows Makayla and angrily says, " Okay, Makayla, why did you do that?!" Makayla angrily says, " Because your ex-girlfriend tried to take you back and I didn't like that!" Austin angrily says, " So, that doesn't give you the right to get mad at her and beat her up!" Makayla shouts, " Yes it does!" and walks to the bathroom. Austin angrily says, " Where are you going, Makayla?! I'm not done talking to you!" Makayla shouts, " Well I'm done listening!", walks into the bathroom and slams the door behind her. Austin shouts, " Makayla open this door right now!" Makayla shouts, " Don't talk to me right now, Austin!" Austin angrily kicks the door and walks away. He calls his mom to come get him because he tells her that he had a fight with his girlfriend. His mom shows up and takes him home. Meanwhile, Makayla has a talk with Master Splinter. Makayla feels guilty that she had a fight with her boyfriend so she wanted to go out and apologize to him. But when she came out of the bathroom, she says, " Where's Austin?" Donatello says, " He left, Makayla." " His mom showed up and took him home." Makayla cries and says, " Oh my god, I knew I shouldn't have done that!" Morgan tries to comfort her best friend. Makayla cries and says, " Oh my god, I feel like the worst girlfriend ever to him now!" Morgan says, " Makayla, you're not the worst girlfriend ever! You and Austin just had a little spat!" Makayla looks at the ring that Austin gave her for their 3 year anniversary. She thought that after what just happened, the ring didn't mean anything anymore. Days later, Makayla was walking to Morgan's house when all of a sudden she bumped into Austin. She said, " Oh, hey Austin." Austin says, " Hey, Makayla." Makayla says, " Austin, I'm really sorry for what I did and I... This is stupid, maybe I should just leave you alone or...!" Austin interrupted her with a kiss. When they broke apart, Makayla was shocked. She didn't know what to say. Austin says, " Makayla, I'm not mad at you anymore." Makayla says, " You're not?" Austin says, " Of course not, and my question to you is are you still mad at me?" Makayla says, " No." Austin says, " Good, so can we just forget that this fight ever happened and just be a happy couple again?" Makayla smiles and says, " Yeah, let's never fight again." Austin smiles and says, " Agreed." Austin puts his arm around Makayla's shoulders. Makayla and Austin walk side by side holding hands to Morgan's house. Everyone was happy that Makayla and Austin made up with each other. Austin calls his mom and says, " Good news, mom, I made up with my girlfriend!" Austin's mom says, " That's great! Good for you, Austin!" Austin says, " Thanks, mom!" One week later, Andrea was released from jail and was coming back to get revenge on Makayla for dating her ex-boyfriend. One night when the power went out, Makayla and her brothers decided to have some fun topside. It was then that Andrea showed up. Andrea angrily says, " Well, hello, Makayla! Remember me?!" Makayla angrily says, " What are you doing here, Andrea?! I thought you were in jail!" Andrea angrily says, " I was but I got released a week ago! And now I've come to get my revenge on you for dating my ex-boyfriend or should I say my boyfriend!" Makayla angrily says, " Austin doesn't like you anymore, Andrea! He broke up with you for a reason!" Andrea angrily says, " Well I don't like that! Especially since you're a girl who lives in a sewer with a freak family!" Makayla angrily says, " You take that back and shut up!" Andrea angrily says, " No, I only speak the truth!" Makayla angrily says, " I'm warning you, shut up!" Andrea angrily says, " No, it's my turn to make you suffer like I suffered!", she takes out a metal rod, bangs it against a car and the police come out of nowhere. They took Makayla's family away to the zoo and Makayla started crying. Andrea stood there with her arms crossed in front of her and a wicked smile on her face. Makayla stood up, cried and angrily said, " You! Why did you do that?!" Andrea angrily says, " This is how I felt when you took Austin away from me so I wanted you to suffer the way that I suffered!" Makayla cries and angrily says, " You evil, evil little witch! Because of you, I just lost the only family I have ever had!" Andrea angrily says, " Oh please, they weren't your family!" Makayla cries and angrily says, " You don't understand, yes they were! My real parents died when I was 2 years old and my other family members didn't want to take care of me. But when they found me, they took me into their home and took care of me like I was part of their family! Now because of you, I just lost the only family that I have ever had left! You ruined my life!" Makayla ran away crying. Makayla went to April's and told her what just happened. April called Casey and told him what happened. The three of them headed to the zoo to get the turtles and Master Splinter out. When they were free, they all headed back to the lair. Andrea started thinking about what Makayla said to her. She suddenly realized that Makayla was right. She had no idea of what Makayla went through and that the family of mutants was Makayla's only family that she had left. Andrea felt guilty and went to apologize to Makayla. Makayla was surprised to see Andrea standing outside the door of the lair. Makayla frowns and says, " What are you doing here, Andrea?" Andrea says, " Makayla, I came to apologize." Makayla says, " This isn't a joke is it?" Andrea says, " No." " Look after what you told me, I realized that was wrong what I did and I shouldn't have done it." Makayla says, " Is that true?" Andrea says, " Yes." " Look, I didn't realize that this mutant family was important to you." Makayla says, " Of course they were. They were my family." Andrea says, " I know and I feel so guilty." " What do you say we put this behind us and just be friends?" Makayla says, " Okay." Andrea smiles, holds out her hand and says, " Friends?" Makayla smiles, grabs Andrea's hand and says, " Friends." They shake hands and become friends. Makayla says, " Now since we're friends, I think we should celebrate." Andrea says, " Sounds good to me." Makayla and Andrea celebrated their new friendship. Weeks later, Makayla was searching for her shell cell in her room when all of a sudden she accidentally got half of her body stuck in between one side of her bed and the wall. Luckily, she had her bedroom door open. Makayla screamed, " Donny, I need your help!" Donatello came running up the stairs and said, " Makayla, what happened?" Makayla says, " I accidentally got myself stuck in between the side of my bed and the wall!" Donatello says, " How did you manage to do that?" Makayla says, " I don't know I was looking for my shell cell and I somehow got myself stuck!" Donatello says, " That was clumsy of you." Makayla says, " Yeah, can you just get me out of here?" Donatello says, " Yeah sure." Donatello starts pulling on Makayla trying to get her out. Makayla says, " Ow, Donny, you're hurting me." Donatello says, " Oh, sorry, Makayla, hold on a second." He pulls the bed away from the wall a little bit and then he pulls out his sister, Makayla. Donatello says, " You okay, Makayla?" Makayla says, " Yeah, except my back hurts." Donatello says, " Well follow me to my lab and I will take care of that." Makayla says, " Okay. Thanks, Donny." Donatello says, " No problem, now come on." They walked downstairs to Donatello's lab. Donatello wrapped his sister's entire torso with bandages. Then, he told her to go back up to her room and sleep for a while. Then, later that evening, Makayla and her brothers took the Battle Shell out for a nightly patrol. Makayla was looking out one of the windows when all of a sudden she saw the guy who kidnapped her two months ago. Makayla freaked out. Raphael says, " Makayla, what's going on?" Makayla frightenly says, " I swear to god I see the guy who kidnapped me two months ago!" Raphael says, " What the shell?! Are you serious?!" Makayla frightenly says, " Yes, Raph!" Donatello says, " How is that possible?! I blew up his van!" Makayla frightenly says, " I know that but somehow he must have escaped his van before it blew up!" Makayla sees her kidnapper chasing behind the Battle Shell with his motorcycle. Makayla frightenly says, " Oh god he's chasing us! He remembers us! Donny, floor it!" Donatello slams his foot on the gas and speeds up down the street. Makayla's kidnapper sped up too. He started shooting his gun at the Battle Shell. Donatello uses another rocket launcher and launches it at the kidnapper's motorcycle. Makayla's kidnapper jumped off his motorcycle just before the missle blew it up. He continued to chase them on foot. Michelangelo says, " Geez, this dude just won't quit!" Makayla's kidnapper jumps on to the back of the Battle Shell and opens the doors. Makayla screams in terror at the top of her lungs. Her kidnapper shouts, " I've got you now you stupid girl! You ain't going nowhere! I hoped you enjoyed running away from me once because you're not going to do it again!" Casey Jones shows up, grabs onto Makayla's kidnapper, yanks him off the back of the Battle Shell and angrily says, " I don't think so, punk! Leave her alone!" Makayla's kidnapper screams and Casey beats him up with his hockey stick. Casey was also wearing his hockey mask. He angrily says, " Now if you ever come near my friends again I will beat you senseless! Now get out of here!" The other guy runs away. The turtles and their sister climb out of the Battle Shell and ran over to their friend. Michelangelo excitedly says, " Alright, Casey! That was totally radical, dude!" Raphael smiles and says, " Nice going, bonehead." Casey says, " Hey, I couldn't let some psycho freak hurt Makayla! You guys are my friends!" Raphael smiles and says, " Well thanks for that, Case!" Casey says, " You're welcome guys!" Days later, when Master Splinter went to visit April and Makayla's brothers were out on patrol, Makayla decided to throw a secret party at the lair and she invited all her friends. Music was bouncing off the walls and Makayla and her friends were being loud and obnoxious. Morgan excitedly shouted, " Makayla, this is the best party ever!" Makayla excitedly shouted, " Thanks, Morgan!" Naomi excitedly shouted, " This party is epic, Makayla!" Makayla excitedly shouted, " Thanks, Naomi!" Makayla was sitting in the kitchen with some of her friends. They were talking, laughing and drinking alcohol. When Master Splinter came home, he saw that his daughter had thrown a party without his permission. He shouted, " Makayla! What is going on here?!" Makayla, who had clearly gotten drunk, came out of the kitchen and saw her father standing right in front of her. She was dizzy and she was swaying back and forth. Makayla laughed and said, " Oh my god, it's my father! What are you doing back here, Master Splinter!" Master Splinter angrily says, " I was coming back from Ms. O'neal's to check on you and what I find is this! So what is going on?!" Makayla laughed and said, " After you guys left I decided to have a party!" Master Splinter angrily says, " Yes, I can see that and what I can also see is that you're drunk!" Makayla laughed and said, " Oh please, me? Drunk? No way!" " Now, if you'll excuse me, I got a party to attend to, so later!" and Makayla sluggishly walked away from her father and back into the kitchen. She said to Morgan, " Morgan, where's my beer bottle?" Morgan laughed and said, " You left it sitting on the counter, Makayla!" Makayla laughed and said, " Thank you, Morgan for telling me where I put it!" Makayla walks over to the counter, picks up her beer bottle and starts drinking it. Then later after the party was over, Makayla collapsed on the couch. She did not feel good. Her brothers came back and Master Splinter said, " Boys, we have a problem with your sister!" Donatello says, " What is it?" Makayla got up from the couch, she was sliding her feet across the floor and she was swaying back and forth. Leonardo said, " Why is she walking like that?" Master Splinter said, " Because your sister is drunk!" Donatello said, " What? How did this happen?" Master Splinter said, " While we were out, your sister decided to have a party with her friends and they got drunk!" Donatello said, " Oh my god!" Makayla slurred, " I don't feel so good!" and slid her feet across the floor slowly to the bathroom. She walked into the bathroom, shut the door and 2 seconds later she was throwing up. Then she fell with a thud and passed out. When she woke up, she was in her brother's lab. Makayla put her hand on her head and said, " What happened?" Donatello said, " You were drunk, Makayla!" Makayla said, " How did you guys find out?" Leonardo said, " Master Splinter told us! What were you thinking, Makayla?" Raphael said, " Yeah, yer too young to be getting drunk?" Makayla said, " I know but I guess I just wasn't thinking clearly!" They continued to talk with each other. 2 months later, Makayla was at school talking to her best friend and was coughing at the same time. Morgan said, " Makayla, are you okay? I noticed that you have been coughing a lot lately and your skin is looking really pale!" Makayla said, " I'm fine, Morgan!" Morgan says, " Are you sure, Makayla, because I don't think so!" Makayla says, " I'm positive, Morgan!" Makayla started coughing up blood. When Morgan saw the blood on her best friend's hand, she gasped and said, " Oh my god, that's not good!" Morgan got the attention of their teacher and her and the teacher carried Makayla down to the office. When they got there, the teacher told the secretary to call Makayla's father to tell him that his daughter is coughing up blood and her skin is looking very pale. When Master Splinter got the call, he went to go get Makayla to bring her home. Donatello looked at her and he ran some tests on her. Then when the results came back, he told Makayla to go to her room for a few minutes so that he could talk to the rest of the family alone. The family was shocked and horrified that Makayla had cancer. Donatello sadly said, " How am I going to tell Makayla? She's going to be devestated!" Leonardo sadly said, " We know that, Don, but you have to tell her!" Donatello sadly sighed and sadly said, " Alright, I'll go tell her! But we should all be in her room together when I tell her!" They all nodded and walked up to Makayla's room. When they got there, Makayla was sitting on her bed with a worried expression on her face. Makayla turned her head and saw her family walking in with sad expressions on their faces. Makayla said, " What? What is it?" Donatello sadly said, " Oh, Makayla, the test results came back." Makayla said, " What did they say?" Donatello sadly said, " I'm really sorry to tell you this but... you have cancer." Makayla sat there frozen for a minute with her mouth slightly open and she was blinking her eyes. Donatello sadly said, " Are you okay, Makayla?" Tears rolled down Makayla's face. She was crying. Makayla cries and says, " This can't be happening! This has got to be a joke!" Donatello sadly said, " It's not, we're really being serious, Makayla." Makayla cries and says, " But I don't want to die!" Donatello sadly said, " And you're not going to die, Makayla!" Makayla continues to cry. Donatello called April and Casey and told them to come down to the lair because he had something to tell them. April and Casey showed up at the lair within 5 minutes. Donatello told them that Makayla had cancer and they were shocked and horrified. April sadly said, " How did Makayla take it when you told her?" Donatello sadly said, " Not very well, she was crying." April sadly said, " I kind of figured that would be her reaction to that." Casey sadly said, " So what do you suggest we do?" Donatello sadly said, " Take Makayla to the hospital." April sadly said, " Okay." Makayla sadly said, " Where am I going?" Donatello sadly said, " You're going to the hospital, Makayla." Makayla sadly says, " Why?" Donatello sadly says, " Because you're very sick, Makayla, you have cancer." Makayla sadly says, " Yeah, but I don't want to go. I'm going to be alone there." Donatello sadly says, " You're not going to be alone there, Makayla." Makayla sadly says, " I'm still not going." Donatello sadly says, " Makayla, listen to me, you will die if you don't get treatment. And is that what you want?" Makayla sadly says, " No." Donatello sadly says, " So, what's your choice? Do you want to get treatment and live or do you want to die?" Makayla sadly says, " Alright, I'll go. But I'm only doing this because I don't want to die." Makayla walked out of the lair with April and Casey. Makayla was admitted to the hospital and was undergoing chemotherapy to hopefully reduce the cancer cells in her body. Morgan was very upset when she found out that her best friend was in the hospital sick with cancer. Morgan told Austin that his girlfriend was very sick in the hospital with cancer. Austin and Morgan rushed up to the hospital to see Makayla. Makayla's family was already there with Makayla. Morgan and Makayla talked to each other and they also spoke to Austin and Makayla's family. Weeks later, Makayla ran away from the hospital. Makayla's family was worried that she was somewhere possibly dying. So they searched the entire city until they found her hiding under someone's back doorstep. Makayla was scared and upset. She started thinking that she wasn't going to beat the cancer and that she thought that she was going to die. Then she collapsed and was unresponsive. She found herself back at the hospital with a respirator tube down her throat. Morgan was at her best friend's bedside, holding her best friend's hand and shedding tears. Morgan cried and said, " It's going to be okay, Makayla. You're going to beat the cancer, I know it." Austin walked up to the bedside and sadly said, " You're going to be okay, Makayla." " I love you." and he kissed Makayla on her forehead. 4 months later, Morgan was at school talking to everyone. When Makayla walked through the doors of the school, all her friends cheered. Morgan threw her arms around Makayla and said, " You're okay!" Makayla said, " Yeah, I know!" Morgan said, " I knew that you would beat the cancer, I knew it!" When Austin saw that Makayla was back at school, he ran to her, threw his arms around her and kissed her. Days later, Makayla was talking to her friends in the hallway at school when all of a sudden, Jerry and his friends walked up to Austin and Jerry said, " Hey, what's up, faggot?!" Jerry and his friends laughed. Makayla heard that, walked up to them and angrily said, " Hey, leave him alone!" Jerry angrily said, " Shut up, homo!" Jerry's friends laughed. Makayla gasped. Then, she angrily said, " No one calls me that!" Jerry angrily said, " Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it, want to be ninja girl?" Makayla angrily says, " I'm not going to do anything! I'm just going to let the Five-O get you!" Jerry angrily says, " What's that supposed to mean, Makayla?!" Makayla angrily says, " I ain't telling you what it means!" and begins to walk away. Jerry grabs onto the back of Makayla's shirt, yanks her back toward him and angrily says, " Oh no, you're not going anywhere!" Makayla screams, " Are you insane?! Get your hands off of me!" Jerry pushes her down and laughs at her. Makayla gets up and she angrily says, " Look, I don't want to start any trouble!" Jerry angrily says, " Oh yeah, well I do!" and he punches Makayla in the face. Austin got mad when he saw that. He walked up to Jerry, shoved him up against a locker and shouted, " Listen to me you little punk! Nobody and I mean nobody hits my girlfriend!" Austin and Jerry got into a fight. When the principal came to break up the fight, he said, " You two boys see me in my office right now!" Jerry and Austin followed the principal to his office. Makayla came with them. The principal said, " Okay boys, explain what happened!" Austin said, " My girlfriend and I were talking to our friends when Jerry and his friends came up to us and started harassing us. Then, we started saying threatening things to them and then Jerry beats up my girlfriend, so I got mad and we got into a fight." The principal says, " Jerry is that true? Were you and your friends harassing them?" Jerry says, " Yes, it's true." The principal said, " And did you beat up Austin's girlfriend?" Jerry says, " Yes, I did." The principal said to Austin, " Austin, who's your girlfriend?" Austin says, " Makayla Hamato." The principal looks at Makayla who was sitting right next to Autsin. Jerry and his friends were suspended from school for three weeks. When Makayla went home, she had her hood up and it was covering part of her face. She didn't want her family to know that she got beat up at school. Makayla walked into the lair and said, " Hi, I'm back." Leonardo said, " Hey, Makayla, how was school today?" Makayla studders, " I..It was ... great." Then she says, " Well, I'm going up to my room now, bye." Leonardo says, " No, Makayla get back down here!" Makayla walked back down the stairs. Leonardo says, " Don, take her hood off, I think she's hiding something from us." Donatello tries to pull Makayla's hood off her head. Makayla protested, " No, don't look at me." Donatello finally pulled it off her head and the entire family gasped. Leonardo says, " Makayla, what happened to you?" Makayla cries and says, " I don't want to talk about it!" Raphael says, " Makayla, just tell us who da shell did dis to ya!" Makayla cries and says, " Alright, it was Jerry Adams!" The whole family gasped again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Donatello fixed Makayla's face wound. Then when he walked out of his lab, Makayla grabbed her ipod, sat down on Donatello's computer chair and she started spining in it while listening to her ipod. She was laughing and singing. Donatello saw her doing that and he said, " Makayla, stop spining around in my computer chair or you're going to break it." Raphael says, " She can't hear ya, genius." Donatello says, " I know that, Raph, I can see that." Makayla sang, " Let's rock all night and then do it again!" Donatello says, " What the shell is she listening to?" Leonardo says, " We have no idea, Don." Michelangelo says, " Yeah, dude, we don't know." Raphael looks at Makayla's ipod and says, " What the shell, it's a fricken Kid Rock song." Michelangelo says, " Well don't say it like that, dude." Raphael says, " Shut up, Mikey." Leonardo says, " Raph, Mikey, cut it out!" Master Splinter walks up and says, " Boys, what's going on here?" All 4 turtles say, " Nothing, sensei." Master Splinter looks at Makayla. Then he says to Donatello, " Donatello, what is your sister doing?" Donatello says, " She's spining around in my computer chair and listening to her ipod." Master Splinter says, " Well please get her to stop because I don't want her to get hurt again." Donatello says, " Yes, sensei." and picks up something. Master Splinter says, " Don't throw that at your sister, Donatello!" Donatello says, " I'm not going to throw it at her, sensei!" Master Splinter says, " I know you're not." Donatello got Makayla to stop spining in the chair. Later that day, Makayla was hanging out with her best friend Morgan when all of a sudden, they were captured by the foot clan. Makayla was sitting in a chair with her hands tied behind her. Morgan was sitting on the floor right next to her best friend with her hands tied behind her too. The Shredder was trying to figure out what to do with them. Makayla said, " Morgan, I got an idea of how to get out of here." Morgan says, " Really? What is it, Makayla?" Makayla says, " You see that really sharp blade laying on the floor right next to you?" Morgan says, " Yeah, what about it?" Makayla says, " I want you to secretly cut yourself free and then cut me free." Morgan says, " Okay, I can do that." Morgan secretly cut herself free and then she cut Makayla free. Then Morgan says, " Now what, Makayla?" Makayla says, " Grab onto the back of the chair and spin me around as fast as you can when I tell you to." Morgan says, " Okay." The Shredder saw what they were doing and shouted, " Foot ninjas, stop them!" The foot ninjas ran toward them getting ready to attack them. Makayla pulled her ipod out, turned it on and shouted, " Let's crash this party!" " Now, Morgan!" Morgan started spining Makayla while Makayla was kicking the foot ninjas with her feet. The girls were singing and laughing. Makayla and Morgan sang, " Let's rock all night and then do it again!" The Shredder shouted, " After them!" The foot ninjas chased them. Makayla shouted, " Let's ram the door, Morgan!" Morgan shouted, " Okay!" Morgan ran and pushed the chair into the door and busted the door open. They started sliding down the street. Morgan jumped on the chair behind Makayla. Morgan pushed the engine button on the chair and then they went zooming down the street. They were excitedly screaming, laughing and singing. The foot ninjas were still chasing behind them. Then somehow they got the foot ninjas off their tail and they made it to a garage. They took the elevator down to the lair. They came into the lair riding on the chair. They shut the engine off, got up from the chair and Makayla excitedly said, " That was freaking awesome!" " We got away from those morons!" Morgan excitedly says, " Yeah, you're telling me, girl! Nobody messes with Makayla Hamato and Morgan Shroeder!" Makayla excitedly says, " Right back at ya, best friend!" and they high fived each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leonardo says, " What happened to you two?" Makayla says, " Morgan and I were captured by the foot clan." Leonardo says, " How did you guys get away?" Morgan says, " I spun Makayla around in this chair and she kicked the foot ninjas out of the way." Leonardo says, " Nice." Makayla and Morgan celebrated and danced all the way upstairs. They were singing too. Klunk, the family cat, followed them up the stairs too meowing at their heels. Raphael walks up and says, " Hey, Leo, what's going on?" Leonardo says, " Nothing, Raph." Meanwhile, Makayla and her best friend Morgan were talking to each other in Makayla's room. They were laughing too. Then when the power went out, they screamed and held onto each other. Makayla walked to her bedroom door, opened it and said, " Donny, can you turn the power back on?" Donatello says, " I'm working on it, Makayla!" Morgan says to Makayla, " You know Makayla, you're brother Don is really cute." Makayla and Morgan talked about that. Then they saw a glowing orange light heading toward the room. Makayla and Morgan screamed again and held onto each other again. Master Splinter was holding a candle in his hand. He said, " Calm down, my daughter, it's only me." Morgan breathed heavily and said, " Oh my god." Makayla breathed heavily and said, " Sensei, you scared the heck out of us." Morgan says, " Yeah, you could have told us that you were coming up here." Makayla stares at her best friend and says, " Morgan?!" Morgan says, " What?!" Makayla looks at Master Splinter and says, " Please excuse what my best friend said, Master Splinter." Master Splinter says, " It's okay, my daughter." Makayla then felt someone tickling the back of her neck. She freaked out and Michelangelo laughed. He said, " I got you again, Makayla." Makayla says, " Mikey, you bonehead, quit doing that to me!" Master Splinter says, " Yes, Michelangelo, stop doing that to your sister." Michelangelo says, " Fine, I'll stop."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Michelangelo walked out of Makayla's bedroom and down the stairs. Master Splinter followed him. Makayla and her best friend Morgan continued to talk to each other. Donatello fixed the power and turned it back on. Makayla said, " Thank you Don for turning the power back on!" Donatello says, " You're welcome Makayla!" Then, Raphael shouts, " I'm gonna freakin' kill ya, Makayla!" and starts running up the stairs to get to Makayla's room. Makayla screams, " Oh my god, it's Raph! Morgan shut the door!" Morgan slams the door and locks it. Makayla hid herself in her closet. Raphael was banging on Makayla's bedroom door. Finally he busted the door down and yanked Makayla out of her closet. Raphael angrily says, " You scratched up my bike, Makayla!" Makayla frightenly says, " I'm sorry Raph! It was an accident! I didn't mean to do it, please don't hurt me!" Raphael was about to hit her when all of a sudden, Master Splinter walked up there and said, " Raphael, don't hit your sister!" Raphael calmed down and said, " What the shell is wrong with me?" " I can't hit my own sister." Master Splinter says, " Exactly. Now apologize to her." Raphael says to Makayla, " I'm sorry I got mad at ya." Makayla says, " It's okay Raph." Leonardo walked in and said, " What's going on in here?" Morgan says, " Raph was about to hit Makayla for scratching up his motorcycle." Leonardo looks at Raphael and says, " Raph, what is wrong with you? We don't hit girls." Raphael says, " I know that, fearless." Morgan says, " Is there any particular reason why you call him that?" Makayla stares at her best friend and says, " Morgan, that's none of your business. It's a family thing." Raphael says, " Yeah, so stay out of it, shark bait." Makayla stares at her brother Raphael and says, " Raph, my best friend's name is Morgan. So don't call her shark bait." Raphael says, " Yeah yeah yeah, whatever." and leaves. Leonardo left as well. Master Splinter says, " Kids." and leaves too. Makayla and Morgan continued what they were doing. Then later when Morgan went home, Makayla walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Suddenly, she slipped on a bar of soap and fell. Makayla screamed out in agonizing pain and Donatello ran up stairs to the bathroom. He found his sister sprawled out on the floor with her forehead bleeding and her foot twisted in a really bad way. Donatello says, " Makayla, what happened?" Makayla cries and says, " I slipped and fell on this bar of soap and now I'm hurt!" Donatello says, " Yeah I can see that. Come with me." Donatello carried Makayla downstairs to his lab. He stitched up her forehead and then he worked on her foot. When Donatello touched Makayla's foot, Makayla screamed in pain. Makayla's foot was badly sprained. Donatello wrapped her foot with a bandage. Then he carried her up to her room. Makayla fell asleep, Donatello kissed her forehead and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hours later, Makayla woke up feeling fine. She decided to listen to her cd player. She turned on Glamorous and turned it up full blast. Makayla was also dancing around and singing the words to the song. She was having so much fun.

Meanwhile downstairs, Leonardo was watching TV and he could hear his sister blasting her music from upstairs. So Leonardo walked upstairs, opened Makayla's bedroom door and said very loudly,

" Makayla, can you turn your music down a little bit?!" " I can hear it all the way downstairs!"

Makayla loudly said, " Yeah, sure!" " Sorry, Leo!"

Makayla turned her music down. Leonardo walked back downstairs. Then, Austin showed up at the lair. He said,

" Hey, Leo." " Is Makayla here?"

Leonardo said, " Yeah, Austin." " She's upstairs in her room listening to her music."

Austin said, " Thanks for the info, Leo." Austin walked up to his girlfriend's bedroom and walked inside.  
Makayla smiled at her boyfriend. Austin smiled back. They hugged each other and kissed each other.

Austin said, " Hey, Makayla."

Makayla said, " Hey, Austin." " What are you doing here?"

Austin said, " I'm here to pick you up for The Black Eyed Peas concert!"

Makayla said, " Shhh, don't say that out loud."

Austin said, " Oh, right, sorry." They continued to talk to each other. Then they walked downstairs and Makayla told her family that she was going to be at Austin's house to hang out with him. So Makayla and Austin left the lair and snuck over to The Black Eyed Peas concert. They sat in the first row. They were cheering and they were making out.

But, later that evening, Leonardo got suspicious and told the whole family what he thought was going on. So Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo and Master Splinter went out to search for Makayla. When they finally found her, she was at The Black Eyed Peas concert kissing Austin. Makayla freaked out when she saw her family.

Makayla said, " What are you guys doing here?"

Leonardo said, " Catching you in a lie, Makayla."

Donatello said, " Yeah, you said that you were going to be at Austin's house." " What were you thinking, Makayla?"

Master Splinter says, " Yes, my daughter." " You know better not to lie to your family." Makayla tried to explain but Donatello interrupted her.  
Donatello looked at the side of Makayla's neck. He gasped at what he saw. Makayla had gotten a hicky!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Donatello said, " Makayla has a hicky!"

Austin nervously says, " Oh, crap."

Raphael angrily says, " You little punk, come here!" Raphael chased after Austin with his sais. Master Splinter got in front of him and angrily said, " Raphael! Calm down and don't attack Austin!"

Raphael angrily said, " But, Sensei, you saw what her boyfriend did to her!"

Master Splinter angrily says, " Yes, but that does not give you the excuse to attack your sister's boyfriend, Raphael!"

Raphael angrily says, " Yeah yeah, whatever!"

Makayla angrily says, " Raph!"

Raphael angrily says, " Alright, I'm sorry for tryin' to attack yer boyfriend!"

Michelangelo says, " Dude, you got to chill out!"

Raphael says, " Shut up, Mikey!"

Donatello says, " Raph,cut it out!"

Raphael says, " Stay out of this, genius!"

Master Splinter angrily says, " Raphael! That is enough, my son!" Raphael goes back to the lair and waits for the others to come back.

Leonardo angrily says, " What a hothead!"

Makayla says, " Leo, Raph is always a hothead."

Master Splinter says, " Yes, and we will discuss Raphael's anger issues when we get back to the lair." Austin went home and the others walked back to the lair. Later that evening, Makayla was trying to read a book while Raphael was watching TV. Raphael had the volume turned up and it was bothering Makayla.

Makayla says, " Raph, do you mind? I'm trying to read."

Raphael says, " Yeah, well I'm trying to watch TV."

Makayla says, " Give me the remote, Raph!"

Raphael says, " No, I ain't givin' it to ya!"

Makayla angrily says, " Give it to me!"

Raphael angrily says, " No!" Makayla and Raphael fought over the remote. Then Raphael accidentally flung the remote at the TV and broke the TV.

Makayla angrily says, " Nice going, hothead!"

Raphael angrily says, " Don't look at me, you did that, Makayla!"

Makayla angrily says, " No I didn't, you did that, shell head!"

Master Splinter angrily says, " What is going on here, my children?!"

Makayla angrily says, "Raph broke the TV, Master Splinter!"

Raphael angrily says to Makayla, "No I didn't, you did that, Makayla!"

Makayla angrily says to Raphael, " For the last time, Raph, I didn't do that, you did!"

Master Splinter angrily says, " That is enough! I don't care who started what! Now both of you go to your rooms, you're grounded!"

Raphael and Makayla shouted, " What?!"

Makayla angrily says, " That's not even fair!"

Master Splinter angrily says, " I don't care! You two are grounded for a month!"

Makayla angrily says to Raphael, " Thanks a lot, Raph!"

Raphael angrily says, " It's your fault, Makayla!"

Makayla angrily says, " No it isn't, Raph!"

Master Splinter angrily says, " Enough! Go to your rooms!" Makayla and Raphael went to their rooms and slammed the doors.

Master Splinter shouted, " Don't slam the doors!"

Makayla and Raphael shouted, " Whatever, Sensei!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Weeks later, Makayla was laying on her bed counting ceiling tiles. She hated being grounded for a month. Raphael hated it too. He was punching holes in his bedroom walls. Donatello had fixed the TV a few days ago. Michelangelo was playing his video games and Leonardo walked upstairs to check on Makayla.

Leonardo said, " What are you doing, Makayla?"

Makayla sleepily said, " Counting ceiling tiles, Leo."

Leonardo says, " Okay. Are you tired or something?"

Makayla sleepily says, " Yes."

Leonardo says, " Then for you I would say that it's nap time." He tucks Makayla into her bed, kisses her forehead and leaves. Later that day, Makayla woke up from her nap feeling much better. She continued what she was doing before she had taken her nap. Then in the evening she went to sleep. The next day, Makayla was jumping on her bed. She was trying to entertain herself. Then in the afternoon, Makayla was reading a book. Donatello walked into her room to check on her.

Donatello said, " Hey, Makayla."

Makayla said, " Oh, hey Donny. What are you doing in my room?"

Donatello said, " I came to see what you were doing and to tell you that you should take a nap."

Makayla says, " I don't want to do that."

Donatello says, " You don't have a choice, Makayla."

Makayla says, " You will have to catch me first."

Donatello says, " We will see about that, Makayla." Makayla takes off running down the stairs and she was laughing. Donatello chased her. He got his three brothers to help him chase Makayla. When Leonardo and Michelangelo caught her they tried to pin her to the floor. Makayla somehow escaped their grasp and ran away from them. The turtles chased after their sister again. When Donatello finally caught her, Makayla was still laughing.

Makayla laughed and said, " No, Don let go of me!"

Donatello says, " I don't think so, Makayla." He carried his laughing sister back to her room and laid her down on her bed. Makayla became sleepy and fell asleep. Then a few minutes later, Makayla sensed that someone was in her room. She opened her eyes to see a foot ninja standing beside her bed pointing a sword at her neck!

Oh no! Will Makayla be saved by her brothers or will she die?! Find out in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Makayla screamed in terror, her brothers heard her and came running into her room. They saw a foot ninja was about to attack their sister so they sprang into action. After the fight, Donatello said, " Are you okay, Makayla?"

Makayla said, " Yes, Don, I'm fine."

Leonardo said, " Well that's good to hear."

Raphael said, " Yeah, cause if that bozo hurt ya, I would've shoved my sais up his…!"

Leonardo says, " Raph! Watch your language!"

Raphael says, " Alright, I get it, Leo! Geez!" Makayla laughs. Then she says, " You two can be such dorks sometimes!"

Raphael says, " Hey, watch it, bite size."

Makayla says, " Raph! Don't call me that!"

Raphael says, " Alright, fine, I won't call you that."

Michelangelo says, " You know what, I think Makayla should call Raph Mr. Hothead Frankenstein!" Raphael smacks Michelangelo upside the head and says, " Shaddup, ya knucklehead!" Donatello, Leonardo and Makayla laughed. Michelangelo rubbed the back of his head. Then later, Makayla went out to do something with her best friend. Her and Morgan decided to go for a ride on Morgan's jet ski. The two girls were laughing and having fun. Then, something unexpected happened. They met someone that was swimming in the water. It was another teenage girl that looked about the same age as them. The three girls started talking to each other. The girl in the water said, " Hi, my name is Julia Hathaway! What are your names?" Makayla said, " My name is Makayla Hamato!" Morgan says, " And my name is Morgan Shroeder!" Julia says, " Nice to meet you, Makayla and Morgan." Makayla and Morgan say, " Nice to meet you too, Julia." Julia says, " So what are you doing?" Morgan says, " We're going for a ride on my jet ski. You want to come with us?" Julia says, " Yeah, sure!" Morgan says, " Okay, hop on." Julia gets on the back of the jet ski behind Makayla. The three girls zoom across the water laughing all the way. Then after that, the girls went to a night club and started having a good time. Then, the foot clan showed up. Makayla shouted, " Oh, crap!"

Morgan said, " What is it, Makayla?"

Makayla says, " It's the foot clan, Morgan!"

Morgan screams, " What are we going to do?!"

Makayla screams, " I'll hold off the foot clan, you and Julia just get out of here!"

Morgan screams, " I'm not leaving you behind, Makayla! We're best friends and best friends stick together no matter what!"

Makayla screams, " Morgan, listen to me! You guys will get hurt if you don't get out of here!"

Morgan screams, " I can't just leave you behind, Makayla!"

Makayla screams, " Please, Morgan, if you are really my best friend you would listen to me!"

Morgan says, " Okay!"

Makayla says, " Thank you! Now you and Julia clear everybody out and get out yourselves!"

Morgan says, " Okay, I'm on it! Come on, Julia, let's go!" Morgan and Julia cleared everyone out of the nightclub and then they got out of there too while Makayla was battling the foot clan inside the nightclub and she called in her brothers to help. Karai showed up and entered the fight too. Makayla and Karai were battling one on one with each other until finally Makayla shouted menacingly, " Go to Hell, Karai!", grabbed Karai's katana sword and stabbed Karai in the chest with it. Karai fell to the floor and didn't move again. Makayla took her foot and poked it at Karai's lifeless body. Karai was dead. Just when Makayla thought it was over, The Shredder showed up in his full battle armor. Shredder shouted, " You killed my daughter, Makayla! Now you shall die along with your family!"

Makayla shouts, " I don't think so, Shredhead! Because now I'm going to destroy you once and for all!" Makayla attacked at full force and the one on one battle began. Then, Makayla figured out how to destroy The Shredder once and for all. She made him chase her all the way to a cremation site where the battle continued. Finally, Makayla managed to use her foot to kick The Shredder into the incinerator. She shut the door on him and punched the start button. The Shredder was burned alive. Makayla's brothers showed up and they were very happy that Makayla was okay. Leonardo says, " That was insanely amazing, Makayla!"

Makayla says, " Thank you, Leo!"

Raphael says, " Yeah, way to go, sis!"

Makayla says, " Thanks, Raph!" Just then, Morgan and Julia showed up and Morgan excitedly screamed, " Makayla, you're okay!" Morgan and Julia threw their arms around Makayla.

Julia says, " We were so worried about you!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Makayla says, " I know you were worried about me but I'm fine."

Morgan says, " Let's go celebrate!"

Julia says, " I totally like that idea."

Makayla says, " Yeah, let's go!"

Leonardo says, " Makayla, who's your new little friend here?"

Makayla says, " I'm sorry, I'm so rude. Uh, bros, this is my new friend, Julia Hathaway! Morgan and I just met her."

Leonardo says, " Nice to meet you, Julia."

Makayla says to Julia, " And Julia, these are my brothers, this is Leo, Don, Raph, and Mikey."

Julia says, " Nice to meet you." Then she says to Makayla, " You have 4 brothers, Makayla?"

Makayla says, " Yeah, Julia." Makayla continued to talk to her two friends and her brothers. Then they all went back to the lair to celebrate their victory. Makayla and Morgan were dancing and Julia was watching them. Julia was impressed by their moves. Julia says, " You guys are good at dancing. You should try out for my hip hop team at my school."

Makayla says, " What school do you go to, Julia?"

Julia says, " Allendale High School!"

Makayla says, " No way, Morgan and I go to Allendale too!"

Julia says, " Really? How come I haven't seen you guys around school?"

Morgan says, " It's probably because you don't have the same classes as us."

Julia says, " That maybe true. But seriously you guys should try out for the hip hop team."

Makayla says, " I don't know about this, Julia."

Julia says, " Oh come on, guys. It will be fun! You guys are amazing! And plus we will be able to hang out with each other."

Makayla says, " You're on the hip hop team, Julia?"

Julia says, " Yeah, it's the hip hop pom pon squad!"

Makayla says to Morgan, " What do you think, Morgan? Should we try out?"

Morgan says, " Yeah, Let's do it!"

Makayla says to Julia, " Okay, Julia, we will try out."

Julia says, " Yay! Thank you guys!"

Makayla says, " No problem."

Julia says, " Okay, but I have to talk to my team captain though."

Makayla says, " Who is your team captain, Julia?"

Julia says, " Her name is Amber Morrey."

Morgan says, " Isn't she a senior?"

Julia says, " Yes."

Makayla says, " Oh okay." Then the next day at school, Julia was practicing with the hip hop pom pon squad. Then Amber said, " Okay girls, we are going to take a break." Julia walks up to Amber and says, " Hey, Amber, can I talk to you for a second?"

Amber says, " Sure, what is it, Julia?"

Julia says, " I wanted to ask for a favor."

Amber says, " Sure, name it."

Julia says, " I have two new friends that I think are really great dancers and I wanted to ask you if you would let them try out for the team."

Amber says, " Of course I'll let them try out. What are their names?"

Julia says, " Makayla Hamato and Morgan Shroeder!"

Amber says, " Okay, just let me write down their names. How are they spelled?"

Julia says, " Makayla's name is spelled: M. a. k. a. y. l. a. H. a. m. a. t. o. And Morgan's name is spelled: M. o. r. g. a. n. S. h. r. o. e. d. e. r."

Amber says, " Okay, thank you, Julia. Just bring them into the gym at 1 o'clock."

Julia says, " Okay." At 1 o'clock, Julia brought Makayla and Morgan into the gym. Amber says, " Oh good, you're here, Julia."

Julia says, " Yep, and I brought Makayla and Morgan."

Amber says, " Nice to meet you, Makayla and Morgan."

Makayla says, " Nice to meet you too. Are you Amber Morrey?"

Amber says, " Yes. And are you Makayla Hamato?"

Makayla says, " Yes. And this is Morgan Shroeder."

Amber says, " Okay. Show me what you got, girls."

Makayla says, " Okay. Come on, Morgan, let's do this." Amber turned on a song and Makayla and Morgan showed off their moves. Amber was impressed. Then after the performance, Amber said, " Okay, girls, just give me a second to talk to my teammate here alone." Makayla and Morgan walked over to the bleachers on the other side of the gym and sat down to talk to each other while Amber was talking to Julia. She had a big smile on her face.

Julia says, " So what did you think, Amber?"

Amber says, " Are you kidding me?! That was one of the most insanely best impressive performances that I have ever seen in my life!"

Julia says, " Really? You liked it?"

Amber says, " Are you kidding me?! I loved it!"

Julia says, " So what do you say? Are you going to let them on the team?"

Amber says, " Heck yeah I'm going to let them on the team! They're amazing!"

Julia says, " Yay! Thank you so much, Amber!"

Amber says, " Come on, let's go give them the good news!" They walked over to the bleachers where Makayla and Morgan were sitting and Amber said, " Okay, I have something to tell you, Makayla and Morgan."

Makayla says, " What is it?"

Amber says, " Congratulations, you girls made the team!"

Morgan says, " Are you serious?!"

Amber says, " Yeah, your guys' performances were outstanding!"

Makayla says, " Really?!"

Amber says, " Yep, congratulations!" Makayla and Morgan turned toward each other.

Makayla excitedly says, " We made the team!"

Morgan excitedly says, " Shut up! I know!" Makayla and Morgan grabbed onto each other, jumped up and down and screamed with excitement. Then Amber says, " Practice starts at 2:45 pm tomorrow so don't be late."

Makayla says, " Don't worry we won't." Then after that, Makayla and Morgan walked back to the lair. They were very excited.

How do think Makayla's family will react to Makayla's pom pon squad acceptation? Find out in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Makayla says, " Hey, Leo, I got something to tell you!"

Leonardo says, " Is it something good, Makayla?"

Makayla says, " It's insanely good!"

Leonardo says, " What is it?"

Makayla says, " I made my school's pom pon squad!"

Leonardo says, " Really? That's great, Makayla!"

Makayla says, " I know and Morgan made the team too!"

Leonardo says, " Really?"

Morgan says, " Yeah!" Leonardo gets the rest of the family in the living room.

Raphael says, " Dis better be good, fearless."

Leonardo says, " Raph, shut up! Guys listen to what I have to say."

Master Splinter says, " What is it, my son?"

Leonardo says, " Makayla just told me that her and her best friend Morgan just made their school's pom pon squad!"

Master Splinter, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo said, " Really?"

Makayla says, " Yeah, Morgan and I made the team!"

Raphael says, " Way to go, sis!"

Michelangelo says, " Yeah, that's awesome, dudette!"

Donatello says, " Yeah, great job, sis!"

Master Splinter says, " I'm very proud of you, my daughter."

Makayla says, " Thank you, sensei."

Master Splinter says, " We must celebrate this." The Hamato family celebrated. Then at 2:45 pm the next day, Makayla and Morgan reported to the gym for their first pom pon practice. The team had gathered around Amber on the floor. Amber had something to say.

Amber says, " Hi girls!"

The team said, " Hi Amber!"

Amber says, " Now, may I have your attention please? Alright, I have a special treat for us and I couldn't have made this possible without Julia helping me." The entire team gave Julia a round of applause.

Amber says, " Now, I would like to be the first to tell you girls that we have two new members on our squad! Their names are Makayla Hamato and Morgan Shroeder!" Makayla and Morgan stood up. The team gave them a round of applause. Makayla and Morgan walked over to Amber.

Amber says, " Makayla and Morgan, I would like you to meet the rest of the team! This is Jamie Poet, Allison Shay, Christy Shakespeare, Kelly Danielson, Joanna Finnley, Miranda Whiter, Olivia Zimmerman, Kendal Day, twin sisters Rudy and Judy Oswald, Michelle Turner, Roxanne Fisher, Ginger Grace, Haylee Dickinson and Robbie Thorton."

Makayla says, " Nice to meet you."

Morgan says, " Yeah, nice to meet you."

Amber says, " Alright girls let's start practicing. Everyone get in position." Amber showed Makayla and Morgan how she wanted them to stand. Then she said, " Makayla and Morgan, watch the other girls and just copy their moves."

Makayla says, " Okay."

Morgan says, " Okay."

Amber says, " Alright, let's begin." Amber walks over to the boom box and presses the play button. The song Look At Me Now by Chris Brown was playing.

Amber says, " Okay, five, six, seven, eight!" She led the team through the routine. Makayla and Morgan picked up the moves very quickly. Then after that, Amber says, " Good job, girls! That was perfect!" The team went through the routine over and over again. Then at the end of practice, the team gathered around Amber again. Amber says, " Great job, girls! I'm so proud of you!" And then she says to Makayla and Morgan, " Makayla and Morgan, you girls did great today! Keep up the good work!"

Makayla says, " Thanks."

Morgan says, " Yeah, thanks." Amber turns to the whole team and says, " Now girls, we have a really big competition coming up! We're going to be versing a lot of different schools in the area! So it's very important that we practice, practice, practice! Does everyone understand?"

The entire team says, " Yes, Amber!"

Amber says, " Good!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Makayla was nervous about the big pom pon competition. Morgan was nervous too. They have never been in a competition before. They were worried about screwing up and having the entire team laughing at them. So Makayla went to talk to Amber.

Makayla says, " So, Amber, when is this big competition?"

Amber says, " The competition is in 3 weeks."

Makayla says, " Are you sure our team will be ready by then?"

Amber says, " Of course, Makayla! I just know that our team is going to win that competition!"

Makayla awkwardly says, " Yeah, you're probably right, Amber."

Amber says, " What's wrong, Makayla?"

Makayla says, " I don't know, Amber, it's just that I'm nervous and well I'm afraid that I'll screw up."

Amber says, " Don't worry, Makayla, you'll be fine."

Makayla says, " You really think so?"

Amber says, " Of course." and walks away. Julia walks up behind Makayla and says, " Yeah, Makayla, you have nothing to worry about because I've got your back."

Makayla says, " Really? Thanks, Julia."

Julia says, " Hey, no problem, that's what new friends and teammates are for."

Makayla says, " Hey, I've got an idea, Julia. Do you want to come over for a sleepover tonight?"

Julia says, " Sure, I would totally love that, Makayla!"

Makayla says, " Okay. And Morgan do you want to come over too?"

Morgan says, " Are you kidding me?! Yes, I would love to!"

Makayla says, " Okay, just let me ask my father first."

Morgan and Julia say, " Okay, Makayla." After pom pon practice, the girls went home. Makayla walked into Master Splinter's room to talk to him.

Makayla says, " Master Splinter, I wanted to ask you something."

Master Splinter says, " What is it, my daughter?"

Makayla says, " Can I have two friends stay the night?"

Master Splinter says, " Yes, you may, Makayla."

Makayla says, " Thank you, sensei." Makayla called Morgan and Julia and told them that it was okay for them to come over. At 7:30 pm, Morgan and Julia arrived at the lair.

Julia says, " Hi, Makayla!"

Morgan says, " Hi, Makayla!"

Makayla says, " Hi, you guys!"

Julia says, " Where can we put our stuff?"

Makayla says, " You can put your stuff in my room." Morgan and Julia carried their stuff up to Makayla's room. Then, Morgan chased Julia down the stairs and Julia was laughing. Master Splinter walks in, saw Morgan coming down the stairs after Julia and said, " Well hello, Morgan."

Morgan says, " Hi, Master Splinter." Master Splinter looks at Julia and says, " And who is this?"

Makayla says, " Oh, Master Splinter, this is our new friend, Julia Hathaway."

Master Splinter says, " Well, nice to meet you, Julia."

Makayla says to Julia, " And Julia, this is my father and sensei, Master Splinter."

Julia says, " Hi, nice to meet you."

Makayla says, " So, now let's do something."

Julia says, " Okay." The three girls turned on some music and started dancing around.

Makayla sang, " We're flying first class! Up in the sky! Poppin' champaigne! Livin' my life from the fastlane! And I won't change for the glamorous! Oh the flawse, flawse! The glamorous,the glamorous, glamorous, for the glamorous! Oh flawsey, flawsey! The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous, for the glamorous! Oh flawsey, flawsey!" Morgan and Julia joined in with her singing the words to the song. Leonardo walks in and says, " Seriously, Makayla, what is your fascination with this song?"

Makayla says, " It's a catchey song, Leo! I like it!"

Leonardo says, " Yeah, but I don't get it. What is the meaning of the song?"

Makayla says, " Leo, the song explains what people get when they become rich and famous!"

Leonardo says, " Really, Makayla?"

Makayla says, " Yes! That's what it means, Leo!"

Leonardo says, " Okay, but one question. How did that song go again?" Makayla sighed and then she started saying the lyrics, Leonardo copied her words and they were saying them to each other face to face.

Leonardo says, " Oh, so that's how that song goes."

Makayla says, " Yeah, that's how it goes. And it sounds much better if you sing it!"

Leonardo says, " Are you crazy, Makayla?! I am not singing in front of your friends!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Makayla says, " Come on, Leo, just do it!"

Leonardo says, " No, I'm not doing it!"

Makayla says, " Do it or I'll take your katana swords!"

Leonardo says, " You wouldn't dare, Makayla, because I would hurt you!"

Master Splinter says, " Leonardo! You will not hurt your sister!"

Leonardo says, " Dang it!"

Makayla says, " Come on, Leo, do it!"

Leonardo says, " No, Makayla!"

Makayla says, " Leo, it's not that embarrassing!"

Leonardo says, " Well then you sing it!"

Makayla says, " I want to hear you sing it!"

Leonardo says, " Well then you're going to have to find another mutant that looks like me because I'm not doing it!"

Makayla says, " And where do you think that I'm going to find another mutant that looks like you?"

Leonardo says, " I don't know, figure it out!"

Makayla says, " Come on, Leo, just sing it!"

Leonardo says, " No!" Makayla whispers to her friends about knowing how to get Leonardo to sing the song. Then Makayla walks over to her brother Leonardo.

Leonardo says, " What are you doing, Makayla?"

Makayla says, " You'll see." and she starts singing the words in Leonardo's ear.

Leonardo sang, " We're flying first class! Up in the sky! Poppin' champaigne! Livin' my life from the fastlane! And I won't change for the glamorous! Oh the flawse, flawse! The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous, for the glamorous! Oh flawsey, flawsey! The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous, for the glamorous! Oh flawsey, flawsey!"

Makayla laughs, points at Leonardo and says, " Aha, I just got you to sing it!" Makayla, Morgan and Julia laughed. Leonardo smacked his hand against his head. Raphael had been secretly recording the whole performance. He thought it was pretty funny which is why he decided to show it to Don and Mikey. When the other two saw it, they fell to the floor with laughter. Master Splinter walks in and says, " What are you laughing about, my sons?"

Raphael smirks and says, " Master Splinter, you gotta see this!"

Master Splinter says, " What is it, Raphael?"

Raphael smirks and says, " It's a video of Leo singing Makayla's favorite song! I recorded it a few minutes ago."

Master Splinter says, " Alright, show me the video, my son." Raphael shows Master Splinter the video of Leo singing. Master Splinter starts laughing.

Raphael laughs and says, " It's pretty funny, isn't it sensei?"

Master Splinter says, " Yes, it is! It's very hilarious." Makayla ran into Don's lab and she said, " Hey, guess what, I just got Leo to sing my favorite song!"

Master Splinter, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo say, " We know, Makayla!"

Makayla says, " How do you guys know?"

Donatello says, " Because Raph recorded Leo singing on his video camera and showed it to us."

Makayla says, " You recorded that, Raph?"

Raphael says, " Yeah, I did."

Makayla smirks and says, " Perfect!" Leonardo ran in there and said, " What's going on in here?"

Makayla smirks and says, " Uh, nothing, Leo." and then her and the others start laughing.

Leonardo says, " You told our entire family that I was singing, didn't you?"

Makayla says, " I didn't have to! Raph recorded you singing on his video camera!"

Leonardo says, " What?! You did not, Raph!"

Raphael smirks and says, " Yeah, I did! I got da whole performance on ma video camera!"

Leonardo says, " Give me the camera, Raph!"

Raphael says, " No way, Leo!" Leonardo chases Raphael around the lair.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Raphael says, " You know what, I'm gonna post this on Youtube!"

Leonardo says, " No, you're not, Raph!"

Raphael says, " Then, why don't I just post it on that website that has that webshow you like to watch, Leo!"

Leonardo says, " You're not posting it on either!"

Raphael says, " I think I will!"

Leonardo says, " Don't you dare, Raph! Give me the camera!"

Raphael says, " Back off, fearless leader!"

Leonardo says, " Would you quit calling me that, Raph?!"

Raphael says, " Shut up, Leo, I'll call ya whatever I want!"

Leonardo says, " You shut up, hothead!" Raphael posts the video on ! Leonardo embarrassingly says, " Aw, shell!" 15 seconds later, Carly and Sam were showing their audience the video that Raphael posted on their website. The two girls were laughing. Carly says, " Is this funny stuff or what?!"

Sam says, " I know I think it's funny, Carly!"

Carly says, " What do you think, Freddie?"

Freddie says, " I think it's downright hilarious!"

Sam says, " Thank you random person for sending us this video!" Leonardo shuts the computer off and says, " I am so going to kick your shell, Raph!"

Raphael sarcastically says, " Oooh, I'm so scared!"

Leonardo says, " Enough with the sarcasm, Raph!"

Raphael says, " Alright, fine, whatever you say, fearless!"

Leonardo yells, " I told you to quit calling me that, Raph!"

Makayla says, " Leo, calm down!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Leonardo says, " Makayla, stay out of this!"

Makayla says, " Leo, you can't tell me what to do."

Leonardo says, " Yeah, I can because I'm your older brother."

Donatello says, " Hey, can you guys knock it off?"

Leonardo says, " Yes, Donny."

Donatello says, " Good." Makayla walked away to go do something with Morgan and Julia. Donatello went back to his lab to finish what he was working on. Leonardo went into the dojo to meditate. Raphael went to go bust some heads with his best friend Casey Jones. Michelangelo went to his room to read his comic books and Master Splinter went to his room to meditate. Everything was fine until a loud crash rang out through the lair. Master Splinter was the first one to hear that so he came out of his room to see what was going on. He saw Makayla and Julia staring at Morgan who was standing by a broken lamp.

Master Splinter says, " Alright, which one of you broke the lamp?"

Morgan shamefully says, " I did, Master Splinter." Master Splinter looks at Morgan with a disapproving look. He says, " Morgan?!"

Morgan frightenly says, " I didn't mean to, we were having a pillow fight, I was trying to hit Julia but she dodged out of the way, I accidentally hit the lamp and it broke! Please don't kick me out of your home for that!"

Master Splinter laughs and says, " I'm not going to kick you out, Morgan!" Morgan breathes a sigh of relief. Then Master Splinter says, " But what I am going to tell you is to be careful next time! I do not wish to have any reason to kill you, Morgan."

Morgan says, " You're gonna kill me?!"

Master Splinter laughs and says, " No, I was only kidding."

Makayla says, " You better have been, sensei, because I don't want you to kill my best friend."

Master Splinter says, " Makayla, I am not going to kill your best friend."

Makayla says, " Good, because I don't want my father labeled as a murderer."

Master Splinter says, " And I don't want you labeled as a murderer either, my daughter."

Makayla says, " Master Splinter, do you honestly think that I would go around and kill somebody?"

Master Splinter says, " No. But if you did, you be grounded for a long time!"

Makayla says, " Actually, I would just be thrown in jail."

Master Splinter says, " Yes, you would and you also would be grounded." Leonardo walks in and says, " Okay, can you please not talk about being thrown in jail?"

Master Splinter says, " Why not, Leonardo? Does that bother you?"

Leonardo says, " Yes, it does."

Master Splinter says, " Well, that was your sister that said that." Leonardo looks at Makayla and says, " Why did you say that?"

Makayla says, " It's a long story and I don't want to explain it, Leo."

Leonardo says, " Okay."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Raphael had just returned and he decided to watch the news. The newsreporter came in with breaking news. Raphael turned the tv up and listened.

The newsreporter said, " This just in, breaking news! Local resident, Austin Taylor was reported missing after his family's car was stolen from their garage at their house! Austin's mother said that her son was sleeping in the car when the robbery took place. Austin's father said that he saw a street gang driving away with their car. Both of them don't know who the street gang was or how they even got into their garage. Police are investigating the crime scene and they will do everything they can to locate Austin Taylor!" Raphael paused the tv. Then he ran upstairs to Makayla's room. He busted the door open and Makayla said, " Raph, what are you doing?!"

Raphael panicly says, " I'll explain in a minute but right now ya gotta come look at the news, Makayla!"

Makayla says, " Why do you sound so worried?"

Raphael panicly says, " Just come look at the news!"

Makayla says, " Okay, okay! Geez!" Makayla, Morgan and Julia followed Raphael down the stairs. Once they got to the living room, Raphael rewinded the news story. Then he pressed play. Makayla listened and she gasped. Then she cried.

Raphael says, " That's what I was trying to tell ya! Yer boyfriend's missin'!"

Makayla cries and sadly says, " This can't be happening! What if Austin's dead?!"

Raphael says, " I'm sure he's not dead, Makayla!" Makayla continued to cry. When the rest of the family walked in, Raphael explained to them what happened. Everyone was shocked.

Makayla says, " You know what, I'm going out there to save him!"

Leonardo says, " No, you're not, Makayla! You let the police handle it!"

Makayla says, " Leo, he's my boyfriend! I'm not going to let some lowlife street punks hurt my boyfriend!" Makayla turned around and said, " I'm coming, Austin! Nothing is going to come between our love, nothing!" and she ran out of the lair. Klunk the family cat followed after her.

Leonardo says, " Guys, stay here! I'm going after Makayla and Klunk!" Leonardo ran out of the lair too. Meanwhile, Makayla and Klunk took the Battle Shell out to search for Austin. When Leonardo arrived into the garage, he saw the Battle Shell was gone so he jumped on his scooter and raced after Makayla. Makayla didn't know that Leonardo was following her. She was busy listening to Chickens in the Pen by Kid Rock on her ipod.

Makayla sang, " The mule keeps kickin' the chickens in the pen, lets rock all night and then do it again! The clock keeps tickin' and the cock can't win, lets rock all night and then do it again!" Klunk was meowing and purring. Makayla continued singing. She was having so much fun. Then, she spotted Austin's family's car that was parked outside of the Purple Dragons clubhouse. Makayla managed to sneak in there without being seen at that moment and she found Austin hanging upside down by a rope. Makayla quietly said, " Hey, Austin, are you okay?"

Austin quietly said, " Makayla, what are you doing here?"

Makayla quietly said, " I'm here to rescue you. Are you okay?"

Austin quietly said, " Yeah, I'm fine. Can you get me down from here?"

Makayla quietly said, " Yeah." Makayla freed her boyfriend.

Austin quietly said, " Why are we talking so quietly?"

Makayla quietly said, " Duh, we don't want the Purple Dragons to hear us."

Austin quietly said, " Oh yeah, good point. Lets get out of here." Makayla and Austin quietly snuck outside. They started walking back to the Battle Shell when all of a sudden, someone grabbed them and pulled them into the shadows. Makayla screamed until a familiar voice said, " Calm down, Makayla, it's only me!"

Makayla said, " Leo, is that you?"

Leonardo says, " Yes, it's me! What do you think you're doing?"

Makayla says, " I told you what I was doing, Leo, coming here to rescue Austin!"

Leonardo says, " Didn't I tell you to stay back at the lair?"

Makayla says, " Yeah and didn't I tell you that I wasn't going to let some lowlife punks hurt my boyfriend?"

Leonardo says, " Yeah, but that's not the point, Makayla! The point is that you disobeyed me again!"

Makayla says, " You're not Master Splinter, okay!"

Leonardo says, " That is true but I'm the leader, so technically speaking you have to listen to me too!"

Makayla says, " Okay, I'm sorry." Leonardo put his scooter in the Battle Shell and climbed in. Then Makayla and Austin climbed in and Leonardo started driving back to the lair. Neither of them said a word at first but then Leonardo broke the silence by saying, " I can't believe you did that, Makayla."

Makayla sighed and said, " What the shell does that mean, Leo?"

Leonardo says, " I don't know, you tell me, Makayla. Why did you do that?"

Makayla says, " I don't know, I just wanted to protect my boyfriend."

Leonardo says, " And you should have been protecting yourself too."

Makayla says, " I was being careful, Leo."

Leonardo says, " Yeah, but what were you thinking, Makayla? You could have gotten yourself killed."

Makayla says, " I know and I'm sorry. Please can we not talk about this? You're making me feel bad, Leo."

Leonardo says, " Well you're making me feel bad right now too."

Austin says, " Okay, I don't want to be rude but can you two please not have your little sibling fight right now."

Leonardo says, " Austin, we weren't talking to you right now so can you please be quiet."

Austin says, " Yeah, sure Leo."

Leonardo says, " Thank you Austin."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Leonardo and Makayla continued their conversation with each other. Austin kept his mouth shut until the three of them got back to the lair. Klunk was just meowing, purring and rubbing his body against Austin's leg. They walked into the lair and Makayla introduced Austin to Julia. Then, Makayla, Morgan and Julia went into the dojo to practice their pom pon routine. Then they went to bed after that. 3 weeks later, the entire Allendale High School pom pon squad gathered in the school's gymnasium for the big competition. Everyone was sitting in the bleachers cheering for all the school pom pon squads. Makayla's family was watching from the gymnasium's skylight. Each school pom pon squad did their routines. At the very end of the competition, the judges tallied up the scores.

The announcer said, " 3rd place goes to Westinberg High School! 2nd place goes to Saginaw Valley High School! And finally 1st place goes to... Allendale High School!" Everyone went wild. The entire Allendale High School pom pon team jumped up and down and also screamed with excitement.

Julia screamed excitedly, " This calls for a celebration!"

The entire team excitedly, " Yeah!"

Morgan excitedly says, " I know the perfect music for this celebration!" and she walks over to the boom box. She turns on the Harlem Shake. All the girls jumped up and started doing the Harlem Shake. They were laughing and screaming with excitement. Makayla and her teammates were having so much fun that they didn't notice who was standing in the doorway of the gym. Makayla saw her family, freaked out and fell to the floor. Makayla's brothers laughed at her.

Leonardo says, " What are you doing, Makayla?"

Makayla says, " What does it look like to you Leo? We're celebrating."

Raphael says, " Why?"

Morgan says, " Duh, we won the competition!"

Michelangelo excitedly says, " Alright! Way to go dudettes!"

Makayla laughs and says, " Thank you Mikey!" They continued to celebrate and had a great time. Then a month later, Makayla was getting for her school's Homecoming Dance. Austin was Makayla's date. Master Splinter had told his sons to go with Makayla and Austin to make sure that they weren't going to do anything inappropriate.

Makayla argued, " Sensei, why can't Austin and I just go by ourselves?"

Master Splinter says, " Because Makayla I don't want you two doing anything inappropriate."

Makayla says, " Master Splinter, it's just a school dance! Nothing is going to happen!"

Master Splinter says, " But you don't know that Makayla." Makayla let out an aggravated groan.

Master Splinter says, " Don't get upset with me! I am trying to protect you my daughter! Your brothers are going with you and that's the end of it! Do I make myself clear?"

Makayla sighs and says, " Yes, sensei."

Master Splinter says, " Good. Have fun." and with that Makayla left with her brothers and her boyfriend. They arrived in the school gym and started dancing. The DJ was playing a random selection of songs. Everyone was dancing and having a good time. Then the DJ said, " Alright Allendale High School, this is a special song that I'm going to play! This song is dedicated to the 5 ninja heroes of this city! And one of them is a student here at this high school!" Makayla and her brothers were gasping. Everyone was screaming and cheering.

The DJ said, " Makayla Hamato, this song is for you and your brothers! Here it is everybody, their theme song!" Everyone went wild. The theme song began to play.

Makayla excitedly screamed, " Bros, he's playing our theme song!"

Michelangelo excitedly screams, " Alright! Let's go!" All of them got out on the dancefloor and started dancing to their theme song. Everyone was singing the words to the song.

Morgan excitedly screamed, " Yeah, go Leo, Donny, Raph, Mikey and Makayla!"

Julia excitedly screamed, " Yeah, you guys rock! Turtle power!" When the song ended, everyone was cheering. Makayla had a great time at the dance.

If you were wondering what my version of the theme song is, well here it is:

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Turtles count it off  
One, Two, Three, Four, Five  
Turtles!  
Ninja training action!  
Turtles!  
Never let us down!  
Turtles!  
Ninjitsu action!  
Turtles!  
It's a shell of a town!  
Turtles count it off  
One, Leonardo's always in control  
Two, who the wise guy is Michelangelo  
Three/four, Donatello and Makayla are the brains of the bunch  
Five, you'll count on Raphael cause he's got a double- first punch

I love being, I love being, I love being a turtle  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles


End file.
